


tenebrism

by used_muse



Series: BURN A BROKEN EFFIGY OF ME AND YOU [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Non Cannon Compliant, Pining, Romantic Tension, missing episode, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_muse/pseuds/used_muse
Summary: Five months after Cass’ semi-confession, Rapunzel and her friends are well on their way towards the Dark Kingdom. Cass is trying to move on from her infatuation with the princess, but Rapunzel seems unwilling to do the same. Meanwhile, a friendly village welcomes them with open arms, and the town master is more than happy to assist Cassandra with her situation.A stand-alone sequel to By Any Other Name.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: BURN A BROKEN EFFIGY OF ME AND YOU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919197
Comments: 71
Kudos: 228





	1. alla prima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This references the events of By Any Other Name, but it also can be read as a stand alone. The most important context is that Cassandra sort-of confessed to having a crush on Rapunzel, who gave her a kind rejection.

Fall bloomed all around them. The green canopy of the countryside had been exchanged for an autumnal halo of rust and copper. Cold drifts from the north swarmed the caravan, the wood groaning as it strained against the powerful gusts. 

Cass sat out front with her hands on the reigns - alone, as usual. The others shielded themselves from the cold inside, and she heard peels of laughter cut through the steady roar of wind. She shivered and shifted her weight.

It had been too long since she’d seen… anything out here. She’d always known the rocks were going to take them through uncharted land, that was to be expected. This was no man-made path with a provisions check point every three days. Still, she worried. 

Their last refill on supplies was almost two weeks ago - when Rapunzel and Fitzherbert had returned from their solo venture to the small city of Fortuna with as much as Max could carry. She’d expected to see another town since then, somewhere they could stop for a night. But this stretch of land seemed as barren as ever.

“Room for one more?”

Rapunzel had poked her head out of the hatch behind the driving bench, her cheeks rosy from the inside warmth and her breath heavy. Cass nodded aimlessly.

“Of course.”

She quickly maneuvered her way to Cass’ side and shivered.

“Wow, it got cold quick, didn’t it? You must be freezing out here!” 

Cass smiled and straightened up.

“I don’t mind it, Raps. Someone’s gotta drive this thing… but you really should start wearing your coat!” She raised an eyebrow as a shout followed by enthusiastic laughter came from within the caravan. “Making merry in there?”

Rapunzel giggled. “Lance is attempting to beat Eugene’s wine-drinking record. I might-“ she said, snuggling up to her friend, “have had a glass or two myself. Care to join?”

Cass stiffened at the closeness. “Like I said, someone’s gotta drive this thing.”

“Well, maybe we could stop for the night?”

“For the night?” Cass let out a sharp laugh, “Raps, it’s barely the afternoon. Look, I know you all like to let off some steam, but we are low on provisions and behind schedule. We have to keep moving-”

Cass flinched. Rapunzel had interlaced their fingers and nestled her head onto her shoulder.

“I’m sure we’ll find another town soon,” she said with a yawn. “We always do.”

Cass wanted to say the _reason_ they always found one was because _she_ was always on the lookout for one, planning their route carefully so that the princess never missed a meal. But she couldn’t say that, so instead:

“Uhm, Raps… my hand?”

Rapunzel released it with a sheepish grin. She stood with a _deep_ stretch, and Cass’ eyes flashed over to catch her ruffled shirt slip up past her navel for just a second. 

“Well, it doesn’t _feel_ like the afternoon to me. It feels like cuddle up around a campfire time” 

“So go cozy up with Eugene back in the wagon and let me get us a bit farther.”

Green eyes met her own, pouting. “You don’t want me to stay with you?”

“What?” she turned, “No, I- you just said you wanted to cuddle up.”

“I could cuddle up out here…” A smile crept back onto the princess’ face.

Cass pulled away. “Well I _guess,_ but I’m _driving_ and-"

Her excuse trailed off as something in the distance caught her attention. “Wait, look!”

What had been obscured by the impenetrable barrier of forest broke into an open plain about a half mile ahead. A small brick house poked its nose out from behind the trees, followed by another, and another, until a tiny village sat before them. Cass let out a sigh of deep relief.

“Looks like you got your wish. We can stop here for supplies, at least.”

Rapunzel let out an excited squeal and squeezed her arm. “Oh thank goodness!”

The princess jumped back to get the boys, who emerged red faced but fine enough. Cass hopped out in front and rushed ahead to scope out of the town, rubbing her arm where Rapunzel had grabbed it.

 _What is going on with her?_

Cass’ excitement faded as she approached the village. A signpost bearing the word ‘Antonia’ in simple black print sat at the edge of the clearing. Lance saddled up beside her, giving the sign a once over. She turned in time to catch his eyebrows jump up.

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “This place must be small enough to not appear on any maps. I’ve been reading up on this area, and I’ve never heard of… ‘Antonia’.”

Cass looked back at the sign. It was surprisingly… new. A fresh coat of paint, no moss, no signs or wear. She sighed. 

_Odd._

“Well, let’s hope they have some food to spare. Unless I’m reading different maps, we might not see another village for a while.”

They circled back to their friends and slowly rolled the caravan into the center of the town. Calling it a square would be generous. She counted maybe eighteen or nineteen houses arranged in a swirling pattern, dirt paths jutting across grassy bumps and knolls. The houses were plain and unadorned, and as far as she could tell, there weren’t any markets or inns. 

However, something seemed to be _happening_ _._ Cass looked around at her companions with amusement at how much _bustle_ there was in this place. More people than it seemed possible lived here were out of the streets, jaunting around with wide smiles plastered on their faces. The small dirt clearing at the center of the spiral was piled high with fruits, vegetables, and grain. Outside of every house, some small game or stand had been set up, crafts and necklaces on display alongside rugs made from deerskin. Colorful lanterns were being whisked around by children, giggling and screaming as they tore through the small village.

Eugene whistled, “Guess it’s been a good harvest…”

“Great news for us.” Lance grinned.

“Travelers?”

They whipped around. A young woman stood in front of Max, holding an apple up to his mouth. She giggled as he snatched it from her hand, nuzzling his snout up under her chin. 

“You have some beautiful horses here,” she cast a dazzled glance at them as she held another apple out to Fidella. “And a wondrous cart. I’ve… I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Rapunzel stepped forward. “Yes, hello! We’re travelers from Corona, far, far from here. Your village is lovely. It’s been a _long_ time since we’ve seen another one.”

The girl laughed. “We’re very remote here.”

Cass gave the young woman a once over. She seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen, dressed in a rough hewn grey dress and a white bonnet. Freckles dappled every inch of visible skin and bright tufts of red hair stuck out from her cap in odd spots. She was shoeless, so Rapunzel would probably like her. Cass grinned .

“We’re low on provisions, and were hoping to trouble you all for some food-“ 

_“- and_ maybe a place to stay for the night?” Eugene interjected.

“Wow…” The girl’s eyes widened. “Stay with us? That’s- well, what I mean is- we’d be _so_ happy to help you however we can. My name is Edwina, and my father is the town master here.” Edwina had gone into her best attempt at a curtsy. Cass stifled a chuckle. Not any worse than Rapunzel’s first few tries.

“Rapunzel,” the princess smiled back, “and this is Eugene, Lance, and Cassandra. We’d be grateful for whatever you could provide!”

“You’ve come at a very good time.” Edwina walked between them, indicating the large pile of crops. “We are celebrating our harvest festival these next few days. If you do stay, you _must_ attend the festivities!”

“Oh, I’m not sure we’ll have time for-“ Cass halted as Rapunzel’s elbow connected with her rib.

“We’d _love_ to stay!”

\- 

_It’s too warm._

The thought entered her head as they sat on a bench outside Edwina’s house. They had tied Fidella and Max up in the local stable and settled the caravan near the center of the village. Cass kept her eyes trained on it, trying not to get too comfortable. Eugene and Lance had gone ahead to meet with the girl’s father, (Anton, she excitedly told them) who was apparently finishing up preparations for the festival in a tent over the hill. Raps had agreed to stay with her and watch their things while the boys rustled up something to eat but they’d already been gone for longer than Cass would’ve expected.

She mopped her forehead with her sleeve. What had felt like the signs of a hard winter only an hour earlier now felt like the last vestiges of summer. It was strange, she hadn’t noticed the shift until they’d gotten to town, but it was dramatic. Cass would have to ask Lance to check his travel guides for unusual weather patterns.

Rapunzel was doodling in her notebook, and Edwina sat next to her. Cass’ expression softened. She seemed extremely friendly and, _of course,_ fascinated by the princess. Cass couldn’t imagine they got visitors very often and certainly not gorgeous royalty with seventy feet of hair.

_Guess we have that in common, kid._

“I like your… clothes.” 

A few seconds of silence passed. Cass looked over, curious as to why Rapunzel wasn’t saying anything, and instead found Edwina staring at her intensely, traipsing her gaze along her tunic. She blinked.

“Uhm… thank you?” She shot Rapunzel a bemused smile, who looked equally surprised at to whom the compliment was directed. If Cass didn’t know better she would’ve sworn a small pout was forming on the princess’ face.

“I’ve… _never_ seen a woman carry a sword before.” Edwina continued, seemingly unaware of the intensity with which her eyes were interrogating Cass’ form. “It’s very… nice.”

Cass laughed, a little uncomfortable. “Well, it certainly comes in handy.” She went to unsheathe her weapon, “Here, if you want to, you can…“ She offered the sword, handle first. Edwina’s eyes went wide as she reached out her hand. 

Rapunzel cleared her throat. “Cass, didn’t you say you wanted us to keep moving? Maybe we should go see what’s taking the boys so long…”

“I can take you!” Edwina shot to her feet. “It’s just over the hill. I’m sure my dad is-“

“Oooh Edwina, that’d be _sooo_ great,” Rapunzel was standing now too, incensed to Cass’ bemusement, “but we really still need someone to watch our things…. Would you mind? We’ll only be a few minutes?”

Edwina’s face fell. “Of- of course. I’d be happy to.” 

Cass raised an eyebrow at Rapunzel who was already marching off towards the hill.

“Uhm, Raps?”

But the princess didn’t slow down. 

Cass sighed and offered an apologetic smile to Edwina, who perked up at the gesture. She hustled after Rapunzel.

Things had been… interesting with the princess recently. In the months after the body swap incident, Cass had expected her to grow cold, to pull away, to become uncomfortable with her. After all, she knew Eugene was still pretty unhappy with how things had shaken out, though her late night confession seemed to remain private. As for Cass… well, she was _trying_. The night after she had shared Rapunzel’s bed, she had resolved to get over this silly infatuation. She’d started sleeping again, thank _god,_ and had resumed her responsibilities without protest. They had dealt with Varian and now were out in the _real_ _world,_ chasing Rapunzel’s destiny. She was trying to get over it, she really was. 

But the princess… well, she wasn’t helping.

If anything she seemed to _enjoy_ having this sway over Cassandra. That was the only logic she could ascribe to her behavior. The touching, the closeness, the tender words had only become more frequent since they had all set out on the road together. She didn’t know if it was the lack of royal oversight that emboldened her or what, but it seemed like the princess liked knowing Cass was hers to play with, both as a lady-in-waiting and… like this. 

Which hurt. Was Rapunzel trying to control her? Keep her from running away like she had done when the rulers of Ingvarr had offered her training? Or was she using her as a pawn in some game against Eugene, things having been somewhat icy between the two ever since his most recent botched proposal. Cass shook her head. Manipulation was so beyond Rapunzel’s normal character, it seemed impossible. Which only made her behavior more confusing.

She caught up to Rapunzel with one last stride, and grabbed her arm.

“You okay, Raps?”

She turned around and Cass noticed her red cheeks, realizing the princess was slightly more tipsy than she thought.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Cass chuckled warily. “Well, I think you almost made poor Edwina cry back there.”

Rapunzel’s hands flew to her mouth. “Oh no, you really think so?” Cass nodded. “I’m sorry, I just… I just… wanted to get something to eat. Badly.”

“Uh huh.” Cass made a bemused face. “Let’s get you fed then.”

“And…” Rapunzel hesitated, chewing her bottom lip, “I think you ought to be more careful, just handing your sword out to random people. That could’ve been dangerous.”

“Uhm Raps, you want _me_ to be less comfortable with random strangers? I’m pretty sure Eddie is harmless, she’s like fifteen. I was just being friendly. ”

To Cass’ shock, Rapunzel rolled her eyes. “Eddie…” 

“Excuse me?”

“She gets a nickname _right away_ I see…”

Cass let her mouth hang open for a second before scoffing. “Unbelievable. Are you _jealous_ of some girl we just met? Because I - what? - let her hold my weapon?”

“I’m not jealous of _anyone,”_ she snapped, with a very un-Rapunzel like tone. “I just think it’s silly to let our guard down so quick. We thought Mother and Father were harmless, but then I almost spent the rest of my life as a bird.”

“Uhm, _you_ thought Mother and Father were harmless.” Cass countered, “And you _love_ letting your guard down!”

“Well, maybe you’re rubbing off on me.” Rapunzel turned away.

Cass went silent. They were over the hill now, and the tent sat about two hundred feet in front of them. It was… lackluster, less than she would’ve expected. Compared to the quaint but sweet enthusiasm of the town center, the tent looked more like a military set up. Swaths of pale brown canvas spun out from a center pole, and draped open towards them. Beyond the mess of tan cloth, there wasn’t anything to see, the clearing transforming back into dense forest just on the other side. The air had gone silent as they’d passed over the hill, an eerie quiet amplifying every step they took. 

Sighing, Cass stopped and turned towards Rapunzel, who was still pouting. She rolled her eyes. She was impossible to stay mad at, it was easier just to reassure her and move on.

“Raps, some random girl we meet in a village isn’t going to replace you,” she said, “You’re my best friend, remember? That’s not going to change.”

Rapunzel met her gaze, and finally smiled. “I know. I’m sorry, I’m being so ridiculous.” She took a deep breath. “It’s just… I’ve been worried lately that you’re pulling away again - maybe that it’s too much for you to be around me?”

But Cass shook her head firmly. “No, I meant what I said: that’s all behind us now. I promise, I’m fine.”

A bit of a lie, sure. But she _was_ working on it. And with the… incident almost five months old now, Cass was more sure than ever that she was over her infatuation. Barring more magical intervention, she’d be fine.

“Now, come on,” she grinned and took Rapunzel’s arm. “Let’s get you some grub, huh?”

Rapunzel giggled and leapt ahead through the large entrance to the tent, Cass following close behind..

“Eugene? Lance?” The princess called out before stopping dead in her tracks. Cass nearly walked into her.

“Raps! Watch where you’re… going…” Cass trailed off as she gaped.

The interior of the tent was huge. Impossibly, magically huge. An arena nearly as big as the stands for the Challenge of the Brave surround the two of them, draped in vibrant purples and reds, richly furnished with gold trim. The ceiling was not open, but capped in a magnificent dome, far, far above the two women. Great warriors in the throes of battle adorned the dome, painted with a skill Rapunzel would envy.

But Cass didn’t look up for long. In the center of the area, Eugene and Lance were suspended in midair, surrounded by a sickly green glow. Their eyes lit up as Rapunzel and Cassandra walked in, both straining to speak - but whatever they were trapped in prevented them from doing so, only their eyes betraying their frantic attempts to communicate.

Between their two friends, a small man sat at a table, a paintbrush in his hand and a piece of canvas before him. He worked fervently, hands dashing from pallet to easel. 

“Ah, Rapunzel and Cassandra,” the man said gently, not looking up from his work, “So good of you to finally join us.”

Rapunzel was already charging forward, undoing her hair. Cassandra groaned and ran after her.

 _Why can’t a village_ ever _just be a village for us?_

 _“Let. Our. Friends. Go!”_ Rapunzel shouted as she leapt towards the man. He glanced up, smiling.

“Oh please, your highness, there’s no need for that.” Green light swirled around the princess and she suddenly shot up to join Eugene and Lance. With another stroke of his brush, Cass found herself similarly airborne. She tried to struggle free but whatever dark magic they were up against this week held her firmly in place. 

“Now, let’s all of us calm down and have a little talk, shall we?” 

From the air, Cass tried to get a better look at their captor. Dark curls similar to her own framed sharp features molded into a surprisingly kindly expression. His stature was less than intimidating and he was dressed simply, as Edwina had been. He looked ordinary enough, the only indication of power being the sharp green glint in his eyes. He let his brush glide once again against the canvas and Cass felt herself lowered to her knees, along with her friends. 

Regaining control of her movement, she glanced around. Eugene was rubbing his head, and Lance caught her eyes, both looking hesitant to charge into a one sided battle. She looked back towards the sorcerer. The green light had faded from his face, now folded into a sympathetic glance.

“I’m so sorry for keeping your friends here with me, but I wanted to have the whole party together for our introduction. No reason to bring all that sword-waving into the middle of town.” He had set down his pallet but kept the paintbrush in hand. Rapunzel spoke first.

“What do you want from us? Why did you bring us here?”

He laughed, a pleasant ring. “Well, I’ve been expecting you, Princess. I want to offer my services to aid you in your quest.”

“What a kind offer,” Cass barked, gripping her sword. “Who are you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “I was sure my _daughter_ had told you. I am Anton, the town master.” He laughed again. “Or well, I have been for the past month, ever since I arrived here to prepare to greet you.”

Rapunzel shook her head. “But Edwina told us she’s lived here all her life…”

A smile grew on Anton’s face. “Well, that’s what she remembers, doesn’t she? Memory… like so much of our limited experience, can easily be painted over. I admit, Edwina is not my daughter by blood. But it was useful for her to think so, to help persuade you to come visit me here.”

Cass exchanged horrified glances with Rapunzel and Lance. Eugene started to back away.

“Okay! Creepy painter guy wipes the memories of a bunch of villagers! Have fun with that, we’ll just be on our way!”

Anton frowned. “Please, Eugene, I would never change their minds _permanently_. I just wanted to arrange a conversation with you all, and tried to construct the most pleasant way to do so. I trust, Cassandra,” he shifted his gaze, “that you have been enjoying a break from the chill? Wonderful weather here, wouldn’t you say?”

“Okay, well you got us.” Cass kept her gaze firmly on the man. She wouldn’t let them fall victim to another strange near-fatal experience, “So, tell us your offer and we can get out of here.”

“All this hostility!” He sighed, “But I suppose, your journey hasn’t been kind to you thus far. Wound you up tight, put you on edge, hm? It’s a dangerous world out there. But I promise you, I mean no harm - I _want_ you to reach the Dark Kingdom.”

That got their attention. Cass straightened up and glanced at Rapunzel. The princess took a ginger step towards him.

“You… you know about our journey?”

“Of course,” the smile returned to his face, “I am a rather ancient magic practitioner, with friends in many realms. One of the closest to me has a vested interest in seeing your task completed. They have requested my help in securing your safe passage. So, if you’ll accept it, I have brought you here to offer assistance - of a certain kind.”

Cass frowned. For a bad guy, he was being rather… up front.

“Well… that’s very nice of you, Anton?” Rapunzel looked as confused as she felt. “What kind of assistance would it be?”

“Ah, well that depends.” 

Lance shifted uncomfortably. “Uhm, depends on what?”

“Depends on who wins, my friend.”

A flash of green fire sparked from his brush, arcing and splitting to light two large stone structures on either side of them. The tent was suddenly awash in the sickly light, casting huge shadows on the rows of empty stands.

“You see, I can offer my services, but as is the way of these things, I must not offer it freely. I could, in an instant, bring you to the end of your journey, transporting you to the edge of the Dark Kingdom. You wouldn’t have to worry about provisions, maps, or villains ever again.”

The four friends began to huddle closer together, the flames around them spiking in intensity as Anton spoke, his calm tones ricocheting around the room with a powerful echo that slammed into Cass’ eardrums.

“But,“ his tone turning more solemn, “As with any magic, there must be an exchange. A task for a task. Should one of you prove your skill and pass my trial, that person shall receive what they desire most. For the princess I assume that would be safe passage through the end of her journey.”

Rapunzel nodded, dazzled by the display. Cass cleared her throat.

“And I'm guessing we don’t have a choice in the matter?”

Anton cocked his head to the side. “Of course you have a choice. It is merely an offer, and one _you_ especially should be excited to take me up on, Cassandra.” He smiled at her. She grimaced.

“Well, that all sounds _great_ _,_ but I think we’ll take our chances with the open road,” she turned to her friends. “Come on guys, we can forage for food tonight instead.”

Rapunzel grabbed her hand. “Cass, wait-”

“Raps, please,” Cass gave her a sharp glance, “Weren’t you just saying we _shouldn’t_ go around blindly trusting everyone we meet?”

“I _know,_ but listen,” she spoke in a low whisper, excitement dancing in her voice as she gathered her companions around her, “he’s obviously got _powerful_ magic. If he wanted to hurt or trap us he already would’ve done it! And besides,” she flashed her prettiest smile at Cass, “if the trial is combat, we have our Challenge of the Brave-winning fighter right here.”

Cass tried to speak, but the flattery killed the protests in her throat. She looked to Eugene and Lance, making a desperate plea. Eugene sighed and turned back to Anton.

“And, what exactly is your trial?”

“A festival game. One which requires dexterity and skill with a weapon.” He circled his fingers around empty air and an apple _popped_ into existence. “Our harvest has been bountiful this year, so don’t feel guilty for wasting it. I will throw the apple into the air and - if one of you can cut it into eight perfect slices - then I will grant them my assistance in achieving their goal.”

Cass felt all the eyes in the room turn to her. Rapunzel was beaming, but Lance and Eugene shared the suspicious look she felt emanating from her gut.

“Cass!” Rapunzel bounced as she spoke. “This is perfect!”

Lance laughed nervously, _“_ _Very_ perfect, wouldn’t you say, Princess?”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, so it’s a lucky break! He already told us he wants to help. Maybe it’s just some magic red tape?”

Cass swallowed. She didn’t have many party tricks, but everyone in the castle knew about her ‘apple thing’ - as Eugene described it. Obviously, Anton wanted them to win this, or at the very least, wanted _her_ to be the one who tried. He’d known about their struggles on the road, known about the cold. Either he wasn’t telling them everything or he was one _very_ generous wizard. 

Clearing his throat, Eugene tried next, “Blondie, we don’t wanna rush into anything that could get us changed into birds or something.”

Anton’s calm voice squashed Rapunzel’s rebuttal, “I assure you, I would not lie about my intentions. If Cassandra indeed passes the trial, all I can do is grant her my assistance - but by all accounts, it would be _Rapunzel_ who really receives my help.”

“See! Cass, think about it: All your worrying about the road, and our food, and how dangerous it is, we could skip right past it!” Rapunzel was already convinced, pulling her towards Anton’s outstretched hand. Eugene shrugged and turned to Lance, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Cass. He shook his head slowly, indicating Anton.

“Raps… I don’t know.” Cass pulled her arm away. “I mean, this journey, your destiny… don’t you want the chance to experience it?”

Cass watched her friend’s expression change, anxiety creeping into her eyes. A beleaguered sigh escaped her lips.

“I… don’t know anymore. I _do_ want to see the world, but traveling under these threats of evil magic, strange warriors attacking us, all while going towards who knows what… Think of the journeys we could take _together_ once all this black rock business is over!”

Cass looked her up and down. Rapunzel looked… _relieved._

“Okay. I’ll give it a shot.”

Rapunzel grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.”

Anton smiled. “Excellent. I know you will not regret your decision. Now, as soon as you complete the trial, I will leave you and the spell will be cast. Assuming your true desire is in line with the Princess’, you will be transported to the edges of the Dark Kingdom, where Rapunzel can fulfill her destiny.”

She nodded and drew her sword, readying herself. The princess gave her a big thumbs up. Quiet dread settled in her throat and she tried to swallow it down as Anton raised the apple up. He flashed her a curious smile.

“To your destiny, Cassandra,” and it was airborne.

It didn’t take much. This was such an old trick, she probably could’ve undone the projectile in her sleep. As she cut, green light sparked from every swipe across the apple’s skin, flashes cutting across the room in enormous strokes. The pieces slowly floated down, smoking with the residual energy as they nestled onto Cass’ blade. She lifted her sword, warily presenting the finished job to Anton. 

He was already back at his easel, a delighted look having crept across his face. His hands were gliding fast over the canvas, drops of paint falling to the ground around him. He gave Cass a satisfactory nod and then his eyes began to glow again.

“Now, to find out what you will receive.”

Something was on her, crawling across her neck. Cass yelped and dropped her sword. She clawed at herself frantically, but came away empty-handed. Rapunzel called her name but it sounded distant, the sensation drowning out her other senses. Tiny legs danced its way up the back of her head and she _felt_ it wriggle its way in through her ear, burrowing inside of her. Nausea gripped her stomach. A word came to her lips but she hadn’t summoned it. There was no pain, but she felt _him_ digging inside her mind, shuffling her senses until -

“It is more than we could have hoped.” 

The sensation withdrew in an instant. She cast a hazy gaze upward towards Anton, who stared back at her with an apologetic smile. 

“Congratulations, Cassandra.” 

He drew a final stroke upon his page, and in a green flash, he disappeared. 

The tent was dark, the afternoon light having faded while they were inside. Cass felt like she might throw up. 

“Are you okay?” The echo of shock still hung on Rapunzel’s face, “Cass… what did he do?”

She rasped. “I don’t know.”

Silence overtook them as they sat in the blackness, nobody anxious to stand again.

“So… are we at the Dark Kingdom yet? Lance asked, hopeful.

“Something tells me no,” Cass groaned as she stood. She was fine, the ringing in her ears notwithstanding. “That was a lot of flash, but we’re all still currently ourselves. I don’t think he was trying to do anything more than distract us. I say we hurry back to our stuff - with our luck, his _daughter_ might be robbing us blind.”

As they all shuffled to their feet, her mind ran through their encounter with Edwina. What had she missed? Why did she let her guard down? Was she so desperate for positive attention that any kid with a stupid smile can get one by her-

“You were right,” Rapunzel said shakily, as she took Cass’ hand, “I’m so sorry I made you do that.”

Cass was exhausted. “It’s okay, Raps. You were excited.”

“Are you two okay?” Eugene stepped in between them, taking Rapunzel’s arm in his, “Cass? Sunshine?”

Cass was about to grunt in response but Rapunzel cut her off. “We’re fine, Fitzherbert. Let’s just get moving. And hey,” she shook off his arm and raised her eyebrows, “you know, we talked about you calling me ‘sunshine’…”

A pregnant pause. Lance and Cass shared a confused look. 

Eugene squinted. “We… did?”

Rapunzel sighed. “We did. Come on, let’s get back to the caravan.”

And the princess folded Cass’ arm back into her grip, interlocking their fingers and squeezing tight. Cass turned her head to see Eugene still standing behind them, mouth slightly agape. 

_Ever the enigma, Raps._

_-_

She shouldn’t have worried about Edwina. The young girl leaned on the side door, husking corn and talking with some other kids who seemed a few years short of her. When she caught sight of their party, the other children were quickly shoo’d away and a big smile greeted their re-entry into town.

“How did it go? Did you get the food you needed?”

Guilt spooled up inside of Cass. How could they explain what had happened to them? Did she even remember her real father? How much had Anton changed in this village just to get to them?

“Uhm, Edwina… what did you say your dad’s name was again?” Eugene asked cautiously.

Her expression changed to worry, “Was he not in the tent? Huck is our family name, Ralph Huck.”

A slam from the right echoed through the center of town, and Cass flinched. A tall bearded man with bright orange hair emerged from the door to Edwina’s house. Squinting, he rubbed at his eyes and stared at the commotion in front of him.

“Ed- Edwina?”

“Dad!” She ran to him, folding herself into his arms. “There you are! I thought you said you’d be preparing for the festival tomorrow…”

The four friends exchanged nervous glances. Edwina’s apparent real father blinked in the twilight, looking at them with suspicion. He released his daughter and shook his head, taking in his surroundings as if it was his first time there.

“Of course… the festival. It’s- why, it’s the strangest thing, I just woke up from a bizarre dream, felt like I’d been sleeping for a month.”

“Dad… these are travelers from _Corona,”_ Edwina whispered giddily, indicating Cass, “she’s got a _sword.”_

“Travelers… Of course. Forgive me, I must have dozed off.” Ralph looked like he was beginning to regain his wits, and a weary smile crossed his face. 

Cass felt a chill creep up her spine. Clearly, Anton’s magic had been _real_ enough to control this family’s minds - and more likely this entire town. 

She looked at her friends, exhaustion written on all their faces. And yet, they were all _fine ._ Anton’s magic had been frightening, sure, and _uncomfortable_ for her, but as of now it seemed to have been harmless… What had he wanted with them, if his promise of transportation to the Dark Kingdom had been a lie? She swallowed hard, the overly kind smile still beaming in her mind.

 _…one_ you _especially should be excited to take me up on, Cassandra…_

Ralph spoke again. “We don’t get many visitors, but you all have come at the right time. Have you had anything to eat?”

On cue, Eugene’s stomach growled. 

“You _know,_ now that you mention it…” 

_-_

The campfire washed them in orange glow. Well-fed and exhausted, Cass had roused the group from an early bedtime into an attempt at figuring out the unpleasant events of the day. Lance seemed the most willing to throw out theories, while Rapunzel sat silently by her side, only speaking up to fret about what the magic might have done to Cass. Eugene stewed across the fire.

“Is it possible that whatever he was trying to do just failed? Maybe this guy isn’t as good as he thinks he is…” Lance offered.

Cass shook her head. “The way he looked at me before he disappeared… Seemed more like a gloat than anything.”

“Well, maybe we’ll wake up tomorrow in the Dark Kingdom?”

Eugene snorted. “Yeah, and maybe _you’ll_ wake up with a head full of hair.” 

A small rock collided with his head. “This is a _choice,_ cowlick.”

“Guys,” Cass sighed, “I know we’re all tired, but we have to figure out our next move.”

Grumbling from the boys turned into another long silence. She knew this was pointless. They had next to no information on Anton, where he’d gone, or what he really wanted. But doing nothing - going to bed and pretending everything was fine - felt reckless to the point of stupidity. 

Rapunzel looked deep in thought. After a minute, she scooted up to Cass’ side. “You’re sure you don’t feel anything… strange after what he did to you?” 

Cass shook her head. “It didn’t feel like he was _doing_ anything to me, it was more like… _taking_ something. Like… an extraction”

She turned towards the princess and flinched. Rapunzel was inches away from her face, eyes wide and worried. She wrapped her fingers up in Cass’ glove and leaned her whole body into her shoulder. 

“We’re gonna figure it out, I promise.”

She moved even closer towards Cass, leaning over and brushing the stray hairs out of her face. Cass froze in place, dawning horror swarming her as Rapunzel slowly planted a kiss on her cheek. She hovered close enough to feel her breath for several seconds, before squeezing her hand and sitting back down with a sweet smile sitting on her face.

An awful silence settled over the four of them. Cass was bright scarlet, gulping air like a fish.

_Eugene. Is. Right. There._

What in the _hell_ was Rapunzel _doing?_ Her weird tenderness over the past few months had been strange but always - _always -_ private. Was that supposed to be… a _friendly_ kiss? A kiss of friendship? 

Her boyfriend sat five feet away gaping at them. Lance’s eyes were playing tennis back and forth between his companions.

Rapunzel, whose flirtatious smile turned seemingly to annoyance by the awkward silence, was the first to break it.

“What’s wrong?”

Lance let out a disbelieving laugh which quickly morphed into a cough. Cass’ head was spinning but no words were coming out.

Eugene finally recovered his wits. “Erhm, blondie… are you sure _you’re_ feeling alright?”

She stiffened. “Yes, Eugene, I’m fine but-“

“‘Cause, sunshine, I’m not sure-“

Cass felt her log lurch as Rapunzel stood suddenly.

“Okay, we have _talked about this._ You _know_ I hate it when you call me blondie. Or sunshine. Or any of the many nicknames you had for me. Are you _trying_ to make me upset?”

Eugene sputtered. “Wha- I- _upset?_ Rapunzel, what are you talking about? And since _when_ do you hate my nicknames?”

Rapunzel gave Cass a look that screamed _help me._ “Come on, Eugene, you _know_ since when _.”_

“But I- No, I really don’t think I do!”

Frustrated eyes passed back and forth across the three of them, before Rapunzel sighed and spoke in a low whisper.

_“ _S_ ince we broke up.” _

Lance choked on his drink. Cass was trying as hard as she could to fade into the log she sat on. Eugene looked at Rapunzel like her head had been chopped off. She sighed.

“I’m- I’m sorry for yelling. We can figure this out in the morning, I just… need some sleep.” She turned to Cass with a tired half-smile. “Care to join?”

Silence. Cass looked to Lance, who shrugged, and then to Eugene. He didn’t return the glance, eyes still locked on the princess.

“Just give me a minute.”

She nodded and knelt down to let Pascal climb up her arm, before getting up and slamming the caravan door. Well, as close to slamming as Rapunzel could get.

After a few seconds of silence, Cass spoke. “Eugene, look-“

He was already marching into the forest surrounding them, a torch in his hand.

“Eugene!” Cass shouted after him, taking a few steps, but Lance’s arm fell in front of her path.

“Let me go talk to him,” he said, tired. “Look, whatever’s going on here, I think you’d better see about the princess.”

Cass gave a guilty look towards Eugene’s retreating shadow, but finally nodded and turned back towards camp.

Rapunzel was already in her nightgown, sitting on Cass’ bed, undoing and brushing her hair with absurd forcefulness. Her journal sat open on her lap, a half written page from yesterday’s travels.

“You didn’t exactly come to my rescue out there, brave knight.” Rapunzel didn’t look at her, but there was plenty of hurt in her voice. Cass swallowed and sat down on the bed beside her.

“I guess we’re all just confused.”

 _“I’m_ the one who’s confused,” she turned suddenly and gripped Cass’ hands. Tears hinted at the corners of her eyes. “Everyone is looking at me like I’m crazy, Eugene is being a jerk again, and I had to watch Anton _do_ something to you that we still don’t understand.” Droplets started to fall onto the pages of the journal, ink coming loose and spooling around in tiny puddles. 

“And it’s my fault. I could’ve gotten you _killed-”_

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Raps - I’m fine…”

Rapunzel fell into her arms, gentle sobs pulsing every few seconds. Cass pulled her in close, resting her chin on the top of her head. She smelled like hay and soil, her fancy perfumes having run out months ago. The night was quiet, the wind from earlier morphed into a serene stillness. Warmth spread from Rapunzel’s body, soothing her anxiety about the day.

The skipping breaths eventually slowed and Rapunzel looked up at her, a small smile forming on her lips. “At least I have you here…” 

She pulled herself up on Cass’ coat and once again their faces were inches apart. A protest was already forming in Cass’ throat when Rapunzel kissed her.

It ran deep into her, igniting embers that she’d thought were dormant and mashing her senses into a sticky pulp. She was drowning in her lips, gasping for air and desperately clawing her way back to the surface. 

Rapunzel pulled away, grinning like an idiot. Too sweet, too coy.

“I wish I could kiss you like that out there…”

“Rapunzel,” Cass wheezed, “what are you doing?”

She blinked. “Kissing you?”

“But- but we…” Her brain wasn’t working, Rapunzel’s lips the only solid ground on which she could stand. “But Eugene…?”

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. “Cass, he’ll be fine. I don’t know _what_ about tonight made him weird again but he’s _told_ me he’s happy for us!”

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Her voice quavered. “Eugene is your _boyfriend_ _,_ you _never_ broke up with him-“

Rapunzel wrapped her up in another kiss. Cass’ senses muted into quiet bliss.

 _“You’re_ my girlfriend, Cass.” 

Their faces were still so close, her soft lips smiling.

“Isn’t that what you always wanted?”

Everything fell into place. Cass stood suddenly and bolted away, knocking over a chair. Shock flashed across Rapunzel’s face and she ran towards her.

“Cass? Cass, what’s wrong?”

_What’s wrong? What’s wrong?_

“Anton didn’t do something to me…” Cass’ head whirred as Rapunzel gaped at her. “He did something to _you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Will update this next weekend.
> 
> Also, if you’re wondering where Shorty and Hookfoot are; I don’t like them! So, I just decided to not bother.
> 
> PS. If you like songs about Tangled, I write them and post them [here.](https://ancientriverbed.tumblr.com/tagged/original_song) Check it out!


	2. diluent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw. for homophobia

Cass wore a tight circle into the floorboards of the caravan. Rapunzel sat on her bed, still sniffling. 

“Okay, just walk me through it one more time,” Cass spoke softly, her tone even. “What do you remember?”

Rapunzel took a deep breath, the hint of a sob percolating within it. Her voice eked out in uneven bursts. “I- It all happened after- after you and Eugene swapped back.”

Cass nodded. Up until then, her memories were unchanged. Rapunzel continued, hiccuping.

“That night, you came and slept in my room. You were having trouble sleeping and- and- and we _kissed_ for the first time. Well, the second time,” she stammered, “th- the first time where you were _you_.”

Something deep in her chest burned. “And then?” 

“Cass,” her eyes were brimming with tears again, “don’t you _remember?_ Don’t- _please_ tell me you remember-“

“Raps,” Cass sighed, stopping and kneeling in front of her, “we have to figure out what’s going on. Just- please tell me what happened next.”

She nodded, swallowing hard. “And- and after that I couldn’t be with Eugene anymore. I loved him but- but it wasn’t the same. Not like what we had… _have,”_ she added hastily, staring at Cass with a palpable longing. She tried to ignore it.

“So, you broke up?” Cass asked as evenly as she could manage. Rapunzel nodded.

“Eugene was… upset. But he was adjusting. He even wanted to come out on the road with us, because he still cared about me. About- about my destiny.”

Her trembling lips creased into a half smile. “And we started… _seeing each other.”_

She spoke softly, tenderly cradling the words in her mouth. “It’s been about five months since then. And they’ve been… the happiest- the most perfect-“

“Right.” Her throat felt tight.

_It’s not real. It’s not real._

“Cass?” Rapunzel’s voice was so hurt, so _scared_ , it took every ounce of restraint she had not to scoop her up, whispering sweet kindness into her ear. “Do you really not remember?”

Cass picked at the loose thread unspooling from her glove. “Rapunzel - those memories, those feelings… They aren’t what really happened. Anton did something to you and…” bile rose from the back of her throat, “and it’s my fault. I’m so sorry.”

Rapunzel was shaking her head. “No, that’s not possible, I _know_ what happened. What about the Eldorian ball? You went as my plus-one and wore that beautiful dress and we danced. You snuck me into that side room and we kissed-“

Cass put a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye. “No. I’m sorry, but no. You went with Eugene to that ball, you danced with _him,_ you kissed _him._ I’m just-“ she bit her lip, “I’m just your lady-in-waiting.”

Rapunzel stared back defiant. “Not anymore. Not out here.”

“I’m gonna fix this, Raps, I’m gonna get you back to normal.” Cass stood.

“What if it’s _you_?” Rapunzel grabbed her hands, desperate. “What if he messed with _your_ mind and now you think there’s something wrong when there isn’t?”

She was unrelenting. Cass steadied her breath. “Because it’s not what happened. I know it’s not. And even if I-”

She stopped. Rapunzel inched towards her.

“Even if you what?”

Cass looked away. “Look, I’m the reason we’re in this mess,” the words felt funny in her mouth, “Anton said he’d give me what I desired most. So, he gave me… you.”

The air was hot and sticky. 

Muffled shouts reverberated from outside the small room. Cass turned. She couldn’t make out the conversation exactly, but Eugene did not sound happy. Lance’s more subdued tone grew louder and clearer until the door burst open and he stepped one foot inside, wrapping his hand around the doorframe.

“Cass,” he sounded exhausted, “can you come outside for a minute? Eugene-“

“-and this is _after_ the mind swap situation!”

Lance cringed. “He wants to talk to you.”

Cass nodded, numb. “Rapunzel-“ she turned to the princess, whose face immediately crinkled into a mess of tears, “Rapunzel, I’ll be back, okay?”

Rapunzel tried to protest but Lance folded himself around her, keeping his eyes locked on Cass. She fell into him, hiccuping and gasping sobs breaking the dam and pouring out of her. Cass made for the exit.

_“Lance, she- she doesn’t- love me- anymore-“_

She slammed the door behind her.

_It’s not real. It’s not real._

Rapunzel’s eyes, red and wounded, was worse than any torture Anton could have dreamed up for her. Knowing that she could give into it - she could embrace it, and all those tears would stop, all that pain would disappear-

“Cass _and_ ra.”

His low mutter broke her spiral.

“Eugene, listen-“ 

“So this is your deepest desire huh?” He glowered at her with bloodshot eyes, his lips pulled into a thin line. “One where I’m out of the picture and - what? - Rapunzel is in love with you?”

Cass swallowed. “We’re gonna find Anton, we’ll find him and we’ll undo whatever he did-”

“Of course,” he said, his fingers finding the bridge of his nose, “maybe you can get him to change my memory too, have her all to yourself.”

Her stomach lurched. “You think I wanted _this ?”_

He let out a bitter laugh. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want this? Funny! Guess we should go tell Anton to redo the spell, figure out what he missed!”

Her hands twitched, itching to smack him upside the head. She _did_ feel sorry for Eugene - the way Rapunzel had dismissed him earlier probably felt like an arrow to the chest. 

_But why does he have to be_ such _a jerk?_

“I didn’t ask for this, why can’t you understand that?“

“I have _tried_ to understand. I’ve tried to let things go. Even after _everything_ that’s happened, I told myself things were gonna be fine, that you were getting over it.”

“I _am_ getting over it,” she said through gritted teeth, “this is just… leftover feelings that Anton is exploiting to hurt her.” The air was so cold out here, the dying embers of their fire smothered by the oncoming autumn. 

He gave an almost- _pitying_ look. “Uh huh. I’m sure you’ve told yourself that a lot.”

Cass was silent. Eugene dragged a hand through his hair. The fury had faded from his eyes, leaving a dull weariness in its place.

“How is she?” 

Heat rose to her cheeks. Telling Eugene about the kissing and crying seemed like inviting disaster. She opted for the safer version.

“She’s… confused. I think whatever he did was very thorough,” she grimaced. “She thinks _we’re_ the ones who’ve lost our memories.”

Eugene sat on a log, facing away from her. He looked broken, the obnoxious over-confidence gone. Cass darted her eyes back and forth between him and the compact window which opened into her quarters. Every so often, a clutched sob burst from the hatch and Eugene sunk further into himself. She sighed and joined him on the bench.

“She’s gonna be fine,” she said, feigning confidence. “I know this is kind of… the worst. But we always figure it out.”

He kicked at the dirt in front of him, his eyes firmly planted on the ground. A few seconds passed, and Cass was about to leave him to wallow but-

“Rapunzel… she’s my life,” he exhaled deeply. “The way I used to live, the way I used to _be._ She changed everything. The thought of losing her… I wouldn’t be me anymore.”

Her mind flashed to their inevitable wedding day. Rapunzel - as beautiful a bride as Corona had ever seen, walking down the aisle in white - crying during the vows. Would Cass be there, stuffed inside her lady-in-waiting dress, helping plan seating arrangements and clean floors? Would she have to silently stand by as a priest pronounced them man and wife?

“I know what you mean,” she said quietly.

To her surprise, he smiled, “Yeah, I guess you do, huh?” She bit her lip and his smile faded slightly. “That can’t be easy, Cass. I’m sorry.”

She looked up. The all-encompassing darkness of the woods swaddled their little caravan, the new moon casting an inky spell upon their surroundings. Growing up in Corona, darkness had never been _real,_ the street lamps lighting even the latest of her midnight escapes. Out here, so far from home, the sky was empty and the dark impenetrable.

“It’s fine, Fitzherbert. Like I said… I’m working on it.”

Quiet returned, but a more comfortable one this time. As much as it cut through her to have these feelings rise up again, she knew it was pointless to stew. Rapunzel was already in love, and no one would ever make her happier than Eugene did. She’d accepted that. 

Eugene sighed. “It’s just… been hard for me. These past few months. Watching you two.”

She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, it’s like I said before. I _am_ happy for you both,” he shook his head, “but that doesn’t mean it’s easy to watch her fall so hard.”

Unease creeped into her chest. “What are you talking about?”

He blinked at her. “You two. The two of you. Being together. It’s been a lot for me.”

_No, no, no._

“Eugene… who are you talking about?”

He made a face. “What, are you trying to torture me? You and Rapunzel.”

She cursed and stood, making her way to the caravan door. Pounding three times, she yelled. 

_“Lance!”_

-

She was back in her room. Despite their panicked reaction to his sudden memory loss, Lance had eventually gotten Fitzherbert to settle down. He was desperate to apologize to Rapunzel for ‘getting upset again’ insisting that he was ‘working on it’ but Lance convinced him talking with the princess tonight would only make her cry more. He’d glumly apologized to Cass instead, and shuffled off to their side of the wagon.

Cass sat on her bed, the room quiet. Rapunzel having finally fallen sleep, she’d quietly snuck in and gotten to work. She was pouring through a thick book entitled Early Sorcery Vol. III, scanning unsuccessfully for any antidote or mention of Anton’s memory magic. 

She stiffened at the sound of motion from across the room. Rapunzel stared at her through bleary eyes, stretching into a loud yawn.

“Cass…? What are you doing out of bed?”

She cleared her throat. “Uhm, nothing Raps. Just go back to sleep okay?”

But she was already crossing the room, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. “But I had a bad dream,” she mumbled as she slid in-between Cass and the heavy tome, “can’t you do your reading in the morning?”

The warmth of her body pressed up against her, as Rapunzel leaned back and let out a yawn. Cass flinched.

“Rapunzel, I- I’m sorry but remember, we’re not… you’ve had your memories changed.” 

The princess froze at the word _memories_ _._ “So… that wasn’t a dream then?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

Her eyes began to grow heavy with tears again and Cass panicked.

“No, no, it’s okay, Raps, we’re gonna fix it, we’re gonna get it all fixed tomorrow.”

The dam broke yet again, and she wailed. “Wh- when you say _fix_ it, you- you mean you’re gonna change it so I- I- I- can’t _remember_ us anymore…”

“Raps, I…” but Cass couldn’t think of anything to say. It’s true, of course - that was the plan, it was the _only_ plan. But how could she convince someone so desperate that _this_ isn’t what she really wanted? And how could she get the princess to _stop crying?_

“What’s it like?”

The sobs tapered slightly, and Rapunzel turned to her. “What do you mean?”

 _This is a bad idea, this is such a bad idea,_ but Cass couldn’t think of any other way to get her to calm down. If Rapunzel could just get to sleep, she could find the counter spell or something, _anything_ to make all of this go away. 

“What’s it… been like? Us… together?”

Heavy silence followed. Rapunzel’s mouth creased slightly, and Cass felt her cheeks heat up.

“Wonderful,” she breathed out after a minute. “It’s been so wonderful. I’ve never felt so _free_ like I do when I’m alone with you. When we’re away from the kingdom, on a midnight adventure, or just the two of us, sneaking off from the caravan into the woods - it’s perfect.”

Cass’ heart sank. “Sounds it.”

“We’ve had some problems, don’t get me wrong - and I’ve _never_ been more scared than when Varian stole you away, but other than giant automatons attacking us-“

“Varian stole me away?

Rapunzel frowned. “Yeah, to try and bait me? You remember _that,_ don’t you?”

“It was… your mom. Not me.”

“Oh.” Rapunzel looked away. 

A question burned in Cass’ mind - despite knowing it was stupid to encourage this.

“Do your parents know? About… us?”

Rapunzel shook her head quickly. “We hadn’t really told anyone, other than Lance and Eugene. People don’t question why you’re always in my room, with your job and all.”

Something twitched in Cass’ stomach and her expression hardened.

_Even granted my deepest desires, I’m still her lady-in-waiting?_

Seeing the sour look on Cass’ face, Rapunzel grabbed her hands. “But that won’t be for long! When I’m Queen, it won’t be illegal for us to be together and you’ll be my consort _and_ Captain of the Guard, just like your dad.”

Cass swallowed. She’d dreamed about it, of course. What it would be like if Rapunzel returned her feelings, confessed her love to her parents, to the kingdom. She could keep her tortured thoughts at bay during the day, but was unable to resist fantasizing as she drifted off to sleep. 

_This isn’t real._

Rapunzel was running her fingers along her arm, and the haunted fear that had tinted her face all evening had lifted. Cass knew she should pull away, should resist the false comfort, but… the way Rapunzel looked at her. Her lips pulled ever so gently into a smile and her beautiful eyes shinning brightly in the dim candlelight. She looked… absolutely love struck.

“Cass?”

“Mhm?”

“I know you probably don’t remember this, and if you don’t want to - that’s okay, but…”

“What is it?”

“I’ve just… gotten so used to you holding me,” Cass’ breath caught, “…at night in the caravan. Back in the palace, we were always scared someone would catch us but… out here - I’m not sure I could fall asleep without it.”

Alarm bells were ringing furiously in her head. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

She looked crestfallen. “O- of course. I’m sorry.” Standing, she waddled back over to her bed and fell in. She whimpered a goodnight and curled up into a ball, clutching the covers tight to her chest.

Their tiny wooden room had never felt so claustrophobic, floorboard rising up and threatening to pop her shallow breaths. She let out a tiny groan and tried to ignore the shuddering emanating from under the covers.

_It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not-_

A sob pierced the quiet within the caravan and Cass was already on her way to Rapunzel’s bed. She extinguished the candle and slid in quickly, wrapping her arms around the princess. Rapunzel let out a small note of surprise. 

“Cass?”

“Just- just until you fall asleep, okay?”

Rapunzel nodded, snuggled herself further into Cass’ embrace. “Of- of course,” she said, still sniffling, “thank you.”

Their hands found each other. The wind whipped outside, but Rapunzel radiated heat. The curve of her body ran flush to Cass, their legs tangled at the end of the thin bed. 

At first, she was stiff, scared any movement would be encouraging the false memories even further. But as Rapunzel’s breath grew heavier, and the warm pull of sleep tugged on her, she let her breath melt into the body before her. Cass took it all in - every minute sensation of what it was like to hold her. And when Rapunzel had finally surrendered, Cass leaned forward and planted a light kiss on the nape of her neck. It was all salt and pain, but she didn’t care. If this was a false memory, at least it was a happy one.

-

  
  


Cass scraped the sharpening stone along the edge of her broadsword. The ring off the blade disappeared into the heavy padding of trees around where she sat, and she hoped it wouldn’t wake anyone up. 

The first hints of dawn cracked her sleep easily, and she had been awake hours before her companions. She’d quietly untangled herself from Rapunzel, and snuck out to their campfire, pale and dreary in the autumn morning. 

She’d set off preparing the food they’d received from the townsfolk into a passable breakfast, using the time to start thinking of a plan - which began with Edwina. Now that the spell Anton had cast over her had apparently ended; the four of them could see what information she remembered about him - if any - and use her and the tent as a jumping off point to find the sorcerer. 

It wasn’t much of a start, but she knew they probably had a time limit to undo the spell. If Rapunzel’s changed memories spread to Eugene’s last night, it’s likely Lance would soon follow suit. Who knows, maybe their friends back in Corona would also be affected, she had no idea how powerful his reach was. She smiled, imagining Frederic sitting up in bed, thrilled he no longer had Fitzherbert as a soon-to-be son-in-law. 

The eggs sizzled in Rapunzel’s frying pan. Her eyes felt heavy despite her dreamless sleep but the sharp winds kept her shivering enough not to fall off the log. 

Another terror tugged at her unsettled mind. If Lance’s memories were painted over, or Corona sent word confirming her fears, then was it possible even _she_ could start remembering wrong? Would she wake up one morning in Rapunzel’s arms, blissfully unaware that everything around her was a lie made of dark magic?

 _Would that be so bad?_ Her subconscious screamed at her. She gritted her teeth and kept working the sword, pausing every few minutes to slide the properly scrambled eggs onto an awaiting plate. Eventually, breakfast was served.

She pounded on the caravan. “Rise and shine people!”

-

The ambiance in town was dampened by a powerful wind chill, but that didn’t seem to hinder any of the villagers’ moods. _Darly_ was its real name - which they’d learned as they approached an old, weathered sign in front of the clearing. 

The festival was quaint fun by Coronan standards, but high and away more suited to Rapunzel’s taste than Vardaros had been. The princess was soaring, despite her high tear count last evening. Unfortunately, that meant she had no hesitations when it came to Cass. 

Eugene was no help. Apparently still embarrassed for his behavior last night, he’d offered an extended apology to Rapunzel over breakfast (which she’d cooly accepted while keeping a tight grip on Cass’ hand) and hung back with Lance on their walk back to the village, leaving Cass stuck. 

She knew more rejection would probably make undoing the spell harder, due to Rapunzel’s propensity to break down in tears anytime Cass reminded her of their mission. So until they found Anton, she’d instead been trying to gently disengage whenever the princess got too touchy. Which was often.

Apparently emboldened by their sleeping arrangement, Rapunzel showed no mercy. Hand holding was constant, with tender squeezes sandwiched in between every _wow_ and _look at these, Cass!_ Sneaky arms wrapping around her waist and trailing across her hips left her red in the face and nervously checking their surroundings. After a pinch had found its way to her backside, she’d forcefully pulled Rapunzel behind one of the cottages.

“Raps, what are you doing?”

She grinned sheepishly. “I’m sorry, you _know_ I can’t keep my hands to myself.”

 _No, I don’t,_ she wanted to say but swallowed the thought.

“It’s dangerous. If you think something like this would go over badly in Corona, we have no idea how a small town would react.” Her words came out harsh and Rapunzel looked cut down. Cass sighed.

“I’m sorry Raps, I just need you to stay focused. We have to find Edwina.”

Her face immediately dropped into a scowl at the mention of their young friend. It remained stuck like that as they looped back around to Lance and Eugene, staring greedily at a stand of fruit pies.

“Any sign of her?” Cass asked, throwing a few coins on the table. Eugene happily reached for his prize but Lance shook his head.

“She wasn’t by her house, but if her dad is the leader here, I’m sure she has _some_ official duties. She’ll get here eventually.”

 _“Great_ _,”_ Rapunzel mumbled, “can’t wait to see _her_ again.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow, Cass just shook her head. 

As if on cue, Edwina walked out into the center clearing, trailing her father Ralph with two young copper-headed boys on either side. She had dressed up for the day, in a flowing blue dress and bonnet - though still no shoes. She spotted them easily in the crowd of thirty or so, giving Cass an animated wave. Rapunzel huffed and grabbed her hand before she could return the hello.

Ralph reached the large pile of crops encircled by the various stands, and cleared his throat. As he began a short speech congratulating the farmers and commencing the festivities, Cass took her free hand and motioned to Edwina. The young girl caught her eye, and broke into a wide grin. 

“…and how lucky we are to be joined by travelers from Corona, who honor us with their presence…”

Cass indicated towards the thatched roof closest to them and mouthed _meet us after_ as clearly as she could. Edwina nodded enthusiastically, nervous excitement radiating off of her. Ralph’s speech wrapped up soon after, and Cass dragged Rapunzel down the dirt path towards their meeting spot, Eugene and Lance trailing behind. 

“Hello, friends from Corona!” Edwina had kept her smile as they approached, “did you enjoy the food last night?”

“Hi Edwina,” Cass caught Rapunzel’s sullen face and tried to assume a neutral expression, “erhm, yes - we did. Thank you.”

“Good! There’s much more to eat today. There’s even a huge feast this evening in the tent if you’re planning to stay another night!”

Cass glanced at Rapunzel, who shook her head. “...maybe. But actually, we’re in a bit of a bind, and we were hoping you could help us out.”

Her face fell into a deadly seriousness. “Of course,” she said, lowering her voice, “what do you need?”

Cass nodded at Lance, who stepped forward. “Does the name Anton mean anything to you?”

Edwina squinted her eyes, “Anton? There’s no one in our village with that name…”

“She doesn’t know anything,” Rapunzel said, pouting at Cassandra, “maybe we should-“

Lance pressed on. “Well, maybe they’re not from your village, but you remember them from somewhere else! Even in a dream you’d had…”

“Hm…” Edwina held her hands behind her back, rocking slightly. “It’s the strangest thing - that _does_ sound familiar, but I couldn’t tell you why.”

Cass and Lance shared an excited look. “That’s great!” she said, “does it bring anything to mind? A place… an image… it could be anything!”

Her face stayed locked in contemplation for a few seconds, before her eyes flickered up beyond their small group. For half a second, Cass could have sworn they glowed bright green. Edwina’s face broke into relief.

“I remember now! Our other visitor, his name is Anton,” she smiled victoriously, and asked, “is he a friend of yours? He can come to the feast tonight too!”

“Another visitor?” Cass turned, following Edwina’s gaze, her breath halting as she spotted him.

Anton sat amongst a group of farmers, nodding along to a story. His paint-covered hands were full, a beer in one and a pastry in another. He wore a pleasant smile as he listened, guffawing along with the villagers. Her three friends followed her eye line and gaped. Anton stopped listening for a minute, slowly turning his eyes on them and offering a friendly wave. 

“Okay… well that was easier than I thought.” Cass whispered cautiously to Lance. “Still, we don’t know what kind of tricks he might have up his sleeve. We need to be careful.”

“Right,” Eugene drawled, “…why do we need to talk to that guy again?”

Rapunzel spoke quickly and bitterly. “He did something to Cass’ head.”

Lance groaned. Cass turned sharply. “No, Raps, he did something to your- you know, never mind. _Thank you,_ Edwina.” 

She nodded, casting nervous glances at Rapunzel. “Of course. Would you all still like to join us-”

But Rapunzel had already started marching towards Anton, tugging on Cass’ arm to follow. She groaned and gave Edwina another half-wave as they made their way past a row of handmade quilt stands.

Rapunzel stomped up to Anton, who smiled warmly at her. The princess’ hands were gripped into fists and her shoulders were tensed. He turned to his companions and excused himself. 

“Hello again, Princess Rapunzel. And Cassandra, Lance, and Eugene,” he stood as they lined up opposite him, “how nice to see you all.”

Cass felt Rapunzel take a sharp breath, and she placed her hand gently on Rapunzel’s shoulder. “Let me talk to him, Raps.”

Rapunzel shook off her hand as Anton continued. 

“You know, I would say it was sad that we couldn’t travel to the Dark Kingdom together, but then we might’ve missed this lovely celebration - and I did work so hard to plan it.”

“What are you still doing here?” Cass glared at him. His paintbrush was nowhere to be seen - but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous. “I thought you said you’d disappear after the spell was complete.”

He sighed. “Well, yes, those were my instructions. But,” a mischievous glint shone in his eye, “then the spell made things so _fun._ How could I stay away?”

“You call messing with my friend’s memories _fun?”_ Rapunzel spat out, “Whatever you did, you better undo it right now!”

He tilted his head, and then smiled at Cass. “She’s spirited. I see why you like her.”

Cass grimaced, and stepped in between him and the princess. “Please, Raps, let me do the talking.”

Rapunzel nodded, sullen. Cass took a deep breath and turned back towards the sorcerer. 

“Look, Anton, whatever deal we had, it’s over. You told us you could take us to the Dark Kingdom, but you lied. So whatever you did to Rapunzel and Fitzherbert, you need to fix it. _Now_ _.”_ She put her hand on the hilt of her sword in what she hoped was a menacing fashion. 

Anton frowned, a curious expression growing on his face. “I never lied to you, Cassandra. Everything I described has fully come to pass. Even I wasn’t sure _exactly_ how the desires would manifest.”

Eugene piped up from the back. “Wait, did she just say Rapunzel and Fitzherbert? I thought we were trying to get _Cass_ her memories back.”

Rapunzel pushed through Cass’ arms. “We _are,_ which is why _I_ need to be the one to talk to Anton.”

Cass struggled to restrain the princess and flashed a desperate look to Lance, who stepped forward and wrapped Rapunzel up from behind. She flailed for a minute before sighing and quieting herself.

“Yes, memory is a confusing thing,” Anton said, his smile deepening as their party scuffled. “It is not like we often imagine it - a tome that can be studied exactly as it was first set down. It is malleable, ever-changing, ever _-growing,_ like the many branches of a tree. Who’s to say, Cassandra, that it _wasn’t_ your mind I painted over? That you weren’t so jealous of Rapunzel’s power, her destiny, that you’d give anything to forget your feelings for her.”

Rapunzel’s mouth fell open in shock. “Cass? …Is that true?”

“No, Rapunzel, of course not, he’s just trying to confuse you-“

“Well, it’s working,” Eugene said, “I have no idea what’s going on. Who is this guy?”

All three of them turned to glare at Eugene. He threw his hands up. 

“What? I just don’t know why we’re talking to random villagers. How’s that gonna help us get Cass’ memory?”

“Lance,” Cass exhaled loudly, “can you… just take these two to go look at the sweets or something? I need to talk to him one on one.”

Rapunzel began to sputter. “I am _not_ leaving you alone here with him, he’s already _changed_ you once-“

“Raps, I promise, I’ll come right back and tell you everything I learned, and if you aren’t happy with it, you can interview him yourself, okay?”

The princess stewed on this for a minute, before finally nodding. She squeezed Cass’ hand, her expression fading into worry and affection. 

“Come right back.”

Lance led them back down the path they’d arrived from. Cass spun back around to Anton’s calm smile.

“I _know_ what happened yesterday,” she muttered, “I know what I saw.”

“And yet, so does she, Cassandra,” he spoke softer now, his eyes twinkling with something deeper - more powerful - than it had a moment ago. “That is the terror of memory, we make one small adjustment, often unintentional, and every moment of our lives takes on a different color.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. Anton sounded almost somber as he watched her friends walk away. She coughed and his eyes were drawn back to her.

“Why are you doing this?”

He shook his head. “I told you that. I have friends interested in the end of your journey.”

“But you didn’t take us there.”

He laughed. “My magic doesn’t work like that. I deal in perception, the senses, the mind. The power to fly several horses and a caravan hundreds of miles was never in my skill set.” He paused, taking a long sip from his stout. “But, you surprised me Cassandra.”

Her expression darkened. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re a lover, not a fighter,” his face buoyed up with a grin. “I thought you’d jump at the opportunity to rob the princess of her power, to become more than a lady-in-waiting.”

She faltered, her breath catching. “Wh- what? No.” She stared at him, he just shrugged. “No. I’d never do that to Rapunzel.”

“Mhm, apparently not. Too in love to realize how bound you are.”

Her fingers curled into a tight fist. 

“You’re wrong about me, you know that? This isn’t what I wanted.”

His smile faded. “You cannot lie to me the way you lie to yourself, Cassandra.”

“You think you know me just because I wouldn’t betray my best friend-“

“Your _friend?”_ Anton bellowed, his eyes flashing green light deep into her. The motion of the festival around her, the chatter of the crowd, the bugs flying above her head, the very air slowed into perfect stillness. He took a step towards her. 

“Tell me Cassandra, how would the good people of Corona react to your feelings for your _friend_ ? Is that what it means to be _friendly_ in Corona these days? To desire, to covet, to _hunger?_ Customs must have changed, young one…”

Nausea gripped her. Cass couldn’t speak, couldn’t move or breath. The sickly light from his eyes grew beyond the periphery of his face until its harsh radiance consumed her sight. For a second, the world was only light - only green. Slithering across her shoulders, wrapping around her neck, and into the back of her head. She screamed but heard nothing.

“You’ve never kissed _anyone?”_

Cass’ eyes were clear. The light was gone. She sat on a low bench by the edge of some body of water - No, _their_ water, their _lost lagoon_ _._ Her head turned. Rapunzel stared back at her, her long golden hair let down, spread across the rocky terrain that opened into their secret cavern.

“Cass?”

She tried to speak, but the words came out differently than she intended. “Raps, that stuff just doesn’t interest me.”

Rapunzel pouted, her tone faux-serious. _“How_ is that _possible?_ Love is the most _fascinating_ thing in the world!”

A chuckle escaped her lips. Cass tried to stand, to look around, to shout for Anton, but she was locked into the memory. Her eyes widened.

Her memories - strangled bursts of her life finally allowed to breath.

She was forced to speak again. “Oh, so we’ve moved on from _kissing_ to _love,_ I see.”

“You know what I mean,” Rapunzel giggled. “You’ve never even _wanted_ to kiss somebody?”

Her face flushed, eyes trained on the princess’ soft lips, the glow emanating from her. The pull was so strong, it _hurt_ her.

“Never.”

The light returned. Blinding, all consuming. For a moment, she was able to speak.

“P- p- please,” she whimpered, “Anton, please-“

She stood behind Rapunzel as the young royal ate breakfast with her parents. Frederic’s voice was heavy, clattering against Rapunzel’s protests.

“But what did they _do,_ exactly?”

“Rapunzel,” his voice rumbled in warning, “I am the King, and you must trust me when I tell you that these _people_ are incompatible with the Coronan way of life. I am only trying to protect you.”

“It’s not fair, dad. What if it was someone we knew?” Rapunzel turned her eyes on Cass. She felt her head swivel forward, her heartbeat hammering away inside her. She desperately tried to control her breathing.

Frederic tracked Rapunzel’s gaze to her lady-in-waiting. His eyes narrowed.

She gasped as the light pierced her eyes again.

“S- stop it.”

A voice rang through.

_You had tried-_

Rapunzel, undressed, as Cass weaves her hand through the laces of a corset. 

_-to cut them-._

Rapunzel stroking her arm in bed, comforting her after a nightmare. 

_-so carefully from your mind._

Rapunzel, tenderly caressing her cheek, raising her lips to meet-

_“Stop!”_

The shout rammed its way out from her chest. Tears poured down her cheeks. Anton stared back at her, his face weary.

“I only show you what you already know.”

“P- please, stop.” Sobs wracked her body, she fell to the ground. The pale earth of the village met her. She was back. Anton’s breath was light, the world still.

“So much pain, young one. Your lust betrays you. It binds you to her, chains you to service. A life spent in a cage. I am trying to set you free.”

Cass retched, his words choking her. _“_ _Why_ are you- _doing_ this?” She managed to spit out.

Silence followed. She looked up at him, her breathing heavy and strained. His face was folded into a look of surprise.

“Coronan law has been unjust for many centuries, Cassandra,” he sighed, “suffice it to say, I feel… sorry for you. It might not please those for whom I work but…”

Cass looked back down, digging her nails into the dirt. “But it would be… _wrong_ . All wrong. She wouldn’t _really_ love me.”

Now he was laughing, chittering at her despair. She snarled. “What’s so funny?”

He stifled himself, but his wide smile remained. “Let me help you. Come to my tent at sundown, I will break your chains.” As she began to protest, he held up a hand, _“If_ freedom is what you truly desire. If not, your friends’ real memories will be restored.”

She gave him a shaky nod. “O- okay. Sundown.”

“Stand, child, stand.” 

She did, and the world began to move again. The wind swept her hair in front of her eyes and when she pushed it away, Anton was gone. She didn’t look for him.

-

Cass plodded along the dirt path, glumly checking the booths for any sign of her friends. They’d left the center of town at some point during her conversation with Anton, and she couldn’t risk them getting into more trouble, even with Lance keeping tabs. They’d have to remain in the village until sundown. 

She already knew what she was going to do, of course. Another hollow victory on her idiotic voyage, one only she would remember by the end of the day. She prayed Anton would at least do her the favor of also wiping _her_ memory of him and this entire forsaken town, allowing her to re-establish the delusional belief that she could move on from Rapunzel.

The wind carried her voice to her ears, grabbing Cass’ attention moments before the princess crashed into her from behind. She was swept up in a powerful hug as Rapunzel spun her around into the middle of Lance and Eugene, all three laughing - sugar on their breath.

“There you are, Cass! We thought you might have gone back to the Caravan - this place is way too much fun for you.” Eugene smirked. Lance smacked the back of his head.

Rapunzel frowned at her. “Where _did_ you go? Is everything okay?”

“I was- I was with Anton,” she said, looking between the three of them, “I figured it out, he’s gonna undo the spell.”

Three empty expressions met her gaze. “…the spell?” Lance said. 

She stared at him. There was no recognition in his eyes, no wink - he had forgotten too. She let her eyes fall to the ground. It was no use trying to convince them. She would solve this on her own.

“I mean- it’s nothing. I was just… looking for paints. I know Raps is almost out, so…”

Rapunzel melted with a soft _coo,_ wrapping her in another hug. “You are the sweetest girlfriend there ever was,” as she planted a subtle kiss on her cheek.

“Raps-“ Cass started to protest.

“I know, I know, I’ll be discreet,” she said, blushing, “but how can I resist you when you’re so good to me.”

Cass said nothing. She let Rapunzel intertwine their fingers, a warm tingle traveling up her arm and into her chest. She burned.

_Just until sundown._

Lance cleared his throat. “Well, if you two lovebirds are gonna flounce around like that, Eugene and I can make our own fun.” He clapped him on the back, and Eugene's forlorn expression quickly grew into a grin. 

“That sounds _perfect.”_ Rapunzel chirped as Cass’ pulse began to quicken. “Come on, as your future Queen, I order you to spend this afternoon with me.”

_It binds you to her._

Anton’s voice echoed in her mind. Cass stared at the large cloth tent in the distance. 

“Of course, Raps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments/kudos! The third and final chapter will be out next week and then we’ll be on to the season three fic. Terror abounds.


	3. pentimento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw. for homophobia, heavy angst, and some mild body horror.

Even if she wasn’t being forced to spend the whole afternoon with a lovesick Rapunzel, Cass would’ve had low expectations for Darly’s harvest festival. After the unusually exciting events in Vardaros, the prospect of another wholesome celebration filled her with dread. However, as they traversed the stands, she had to admit there was a charm to the festivities of a small village. The crowded calamity that usually descended upon Corona at every holiday, leaving her with much to clean and little time off, was absent here.

Instead, Rapunzel blithely led her from quaint mother to quaint mother, all insisting they had, without a doubt, the perfect thing for them to take on their journey. They collected jewelry, blankets, socks - Rapunzel fluttering her big green eyes in protest anytime Cass turned her nose up at another selection.

“But you’d look so _cute_ in this,” she said, holding up a positively enormous wool sweater. “And it matches your tunic!”

Cass followed her down the path, the sweater haphazardly hugging her chest, cutting off access to her dagger _and_ her sword. They arrived at the stand where Cass had seen the paints and brushes earlier, peddled by an older man with an extraordinary beard. His grim expression melted into delight at Rapunzel’s enthusiasm for his wares.

 _“Cass!_ Have you ever seen a turquoise _this turquoise_ before? I swear, they don’t have these back in Corona,” she assured the farmer, who beamed with pride.

She collected the paints into her little blue handbag, clutching Cass’ hand as they set off towards the hill that overlooked the village. Rapunzel had decided a picnic on said hill would be a romantic-yet-vague-enough activity for their date as not to draw any unwanted attention. As they walked, the princess would look back at Cass with an expression that was rapidly becoming familiar to her - a coy smile fluttering towards sensuousness. 

Cass wanted to shake her hand free, to let the poisonous feelings swirling inside her boil up and explode at Rapunzel. But she couldn’t. The princess, along with her other companions, had seemingly forgotten everything that had happened in Darly up until now. Anton and his magic, the many, many tears shed; all of it forcefully removed by the memory spell. As far as she could gather, her friends thought the only reason they’d stayed here an extra day was to attend the harvest festival.

Not that it mattered. She only had to make it through her friends being brainwashed for the next few hours. Easier to give in and try to forget Anton’s painful jabs. Easier to look at Rapunzel’s sweet smile and doting eyes which for once were settled on her instead of Eugene and simply acquiesce. She would fix it tonight anyways.

They weren’t the only ones who thought to spend their afternoon upon the hill. Families with babies wrapped up in homemade blankets, young couples on a first date, it seemed like most of the village was here, tearing bread and slicing cheese whilst drinking straight from homely looking bottles of wine. Eugene wasn’t around, but Lance probably had good reason to keep him away, Cass thought guiltily. Another mistake she’d have to mend.

As they’d staked out a spot to sit, Rapunzel’s face had gradually darkened with worry, her stolen glances becoming more and more frequent. 

“I’m fine, Raps,” she said, before the princess could ask the question. Cass hated feeling interrogated. “Just have a lot on my mind.” 

A sheepish grin. “Sorry for staring. Anything you’d like to share?” 

She shook her head. Rapunzel looked like she wanted to keep pressing so Cass handed her the art supplies as a means of escape. Her face lit up, and she laid the canvas out in front of her, eyeing the oils greedily. 

“Mind if I work on my favorite subject?” Her voice was low and full. “I’ve missed painting you.”

Even knowing this whole afternoon was a creation of _her_ desire, Cass was still surprised by the tone of Rapunzel’s voice. How could Anton make her feel so… powerfully? How could he manifest attraction out of whole cloth, and invert Rapunzel’s feelings for her? The charge lingered in the air, Cass managing a faint _not at all_ before turning her gaze back to the town.

Fingers brushed across her forehead, the soothing touch pulling her curls back behind her ears. She glanced sideways at the princess, whose hand lingered underneath her chin, affection pooling in her eyes.

“Sorry- just want to see your profile,” she said, a bashful smile growing. Cass couldn’t resist.

“Sure you didn’t just want to get your hands on me?” 

Rapunzel’s smile broke wide open. “Well, that was an added benefit.”

_Stupid, stupid._

Giving into her was so easy, so blissful. It felt like slipping into the warmest bath in Corona, submerging herself in her love. 

Because she did love Rapunzel. 

She loved her more than she’d ever loved anyone, like a sickness, like a curse. Even thinking it felt dangerous, but her usual denial felt impossible. What she hungered for was clear, painfully so. It would soon be added to the long list of things she would crave but never receive. Respect, accomplishment, the princess’ love - things that she was meant to observe in others but never feel herself, never truly _know._

Rapunzel had been sketching for a few minutes when she spotted Edwina. A nudge snapped Cass’ concentration and alerted her to the bushy red hair a few picnics down. She looked away quickly when Cass caught her eye, burying her nose back in her work - some kind of crochet. 

“You should wave her over!” Rapunzel tilted her head towards Edwina. “I think she’d want to say hello…”

Cass raised an eyebrow. The princess looked non-plussed, seeming genuinely interested in speaking to her again - maybe the latest version of Anton’s spell had erased their bad blood too. 

She caught Edwina’s eye again and waved her hand. The young girl nervously indicated Rapunzel, but Cass shook her head and waved again. She grinned widely and said something to her father before jumping up and running over to them.

“I’m so glad you decided to stay for the festival,” she panted, her cheeks tinged with red. “Isn’t it amazing?”

Cass nodded, half-listening, but Rapunzel jumped right in. “It’s _wonderful!_ We found so many beautiful things. And now I’m _using_ those beautiful things to _paint_ a beautiful thing.” She squeezed Cass’ hand with a sly smile.

 _“Rapunzel!”_ She muttered, flashing her eyes to Edwina. 

Curiosity grew on the young girl’s face. She sat down in between them, leaning forward to catch sight of the canvas. Her eyes devoured the charcoal lines, arranged into strong features and a mess of dark hair. The sketch was unfinished but there wasn’t any question as to who the subject was. Edwina’s cheeks flushed. The young girl sat back on the grass, seemingly struggling to think of something to say. A minute passed.

“You two are… close?” She finally managed. 

Rapunzel’s smile grew. “We are… we do everything together.”

“Everything?”

“Everything,” she said firmly.

Cass’ indignant glance went ignored. Edwina wrinkled her brow and nodded at the princess, before asking again.

“And that’s… okay?”

Rapunzel nodded fervently. “Of course it is-“

“Rapunzel…” Cass spoke in a low warning. Typical of the princess to fill someone’s head with unguided optimism. Ignoring her pout, she turned to Edwina. “Just… be careful, alright? It _is_ okay, just not… all the time.”

Edwina’s face fell slightly, but she nodded again. “I- I understand. Will I see you at the feast tonight?”

Rapunzel nodded, her eyes locked on Cassandra. Edwina’s smile returned and she stood. 

“I’ll see you there. And, uhm… thank you.”

She walked back towards her father, her puffy hair bouncing with each step.

“Cass… Do you wanna talk now? About what’s been on your mind?”

“Why would you lie to her like that?” The words tumbled from her mouth. She knew it was useless to argue with Rapunzel - she didn’t mean or even _understand_ what she was saying. But the bitterness spewed out anyway. “You won’t even tell your parents that we’re together, obviously it’s not okay.”

“That’s- that’s different,” Rapunzel stumbled. “I was trying to let her know that _she’s_ okay, that there’s nothing wrong with _her_.”

“But that’s not what the rest of the world thinks,” Cass muttered. 

Rapunzel reached out a hand, then hesitated. “I’m sorry I haven’t told my parents yet. I told you, I’m working up to it.” She settled her hand on her charcoal instead, rolling it in-between her fingers. “I’m gonna change all of this someday, I promise.”

Cass turned to her, scanning her eyes for some recognition of how ridiculous she sounded. Rapunzel might be able to spread some general good will in expected places but she couldn’t change the way people thought - no matter how many she won over with her cheer. She sighed. The princess was lovable, redeemable, worth fighting for. Cass was decidedly not.

“Raps, you realize that if things go south, and people find out about us, they’re not going to punish you, right?”

Rapunzel frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Your father will be mad at you, of course. You might face some extra security, or even heavens forbid - an arranged marriage.” An exaggerated shudder rolled through the princess. “But they wouldn’t blame you. They’d blame me.”

“We could get them to understand-“

Cass pressed on. “I’d be hunted down like a dog. The orphan brat who corrupted the princess? They’d hang me before sundown.”

Rapunzel’s mouth quivered. “I would never let that happen,” she said so firmly Cass could almost see the princess screaming at her father, restrained by guards as they hauled Cass to a dungeon.

“I- I don’t know if you could stop them.” Her voice had quieted to a hoarse whisper. “What if- what if they separated us and locked you up and there was nothing you could do? They’d make an example of me - you’ve seen the way your father deals his justice-”

Her voice broke, the uneven breath jumping out from her lungs in pained bursts. She’d always done so well at forgetting these parts of herself - the wrong, broken parts. She’d managed to leave her desire for women buried deep for twenty-two years. All that work, tirelessly shutting down everything she felt, undone in a year by a persistent princess. And now her mind spun in rapid bursts of terror.

Rapunzel was already next to her, hands running their way up and down her back. Cass cast a nervous glance around at their neighbors, a few turning towards them with suspicious glares. Rapunzel caught the flicker of fear in her eyes.

“Let’s go,” she cooed softly. Barely cognizant of what was happening, Cass allowed herself to be scooped up with the unfinished sketch, and led down the dirt paths, out past the limits of the town and its small wooden sign. Rapunzel gently pulled her along, reminding her to breath at regular intervals and slowly Cass clawed her way back to earth.

They eventually found their way to a clearing in the woods near the caravan. Rapunzel sat her down in the dirt, brushing the unkempt hair away from her face. The princess smiled.

“Safer?”

Cass nodded. “Thank you.”

“I know you have trouble seeing the good in people sometimes. And I know that maybe I can see too much of it. But I _love_ you, Cassandra. And I _know_ , if people like my father can see how much I love you and how well you love me back, they’ll understand. They _have_ to.”

 _She doesn’t love you like that._ An exhausted voice in Cass’ mind muttered. _She thinks she does but this isn’t real._

 _I know,_ Cass shouted back, _I know it isn’t real._

Rapunzel ran her fingers up the length of Cass’ arm, brushing her neck and gently cupping her chin. Impulse pulled them closer together until Rapunzel was practically sitting in her lap, the princess’ soft hand tracing the corner of her jaw. She leapt forward.

_But I don’t care._

They were kissing. Cass gave in desperately. 

Why resist, why hold back now? In a few hours only she would remember this afternoon - they would move on with their journey and Cass could keep a few precious sensations for her daydreams. 

She snuck her hands underneath Rapunzel, the princess giggling as she fell into her grip and allowed herself in one grand motion to be swept into Cassandra’s lap. She leaned back and cast soft eyes at Cass, who removed her gloves. She wanted to feel her - really feel her. Her now naked hand gently cradled Rapunzel’s cheek, lightly gliding over her freckles. After months on the road, her skin was rougher, cracked and dry in spots. Cass loved every inch of broken skin.

Rapunzel had her hands on Cass’ shoulders and lifted herself up to lock lips again. She snuck her mouth around Cass’ neck and chin sprinkling soft dapples of light kisses. Her breath was heavy and slow. 

_We could leave._

Cass pulled back to look at her princess. Of course, they could. They could leave right now without changing anyone’s memories and no one in the world would ever find out. No one _could_ ever find out - Anton made that clear. She could return to Corona a hero after helping Rapunzel stop the black rocks and then become her consort and most trusted Captain _._ She’d never have to mop another banquet hall in her life. And she could kiss Rapunzel whenever she goddamn felt like it.

A hand passing down her side broke her concentration. “Feeling any better?” Rapunzel said, with a sly smile.

Cass laughed despite herself. “A lot better actually.”

“Good, my love.” Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “Oh- oh my gosh, the light is so _perfect!”_

Suddenly, she was away, rummaging through her bag, pulling out her journal and paints. “I’m- _so_ sorry, I just- I have to capture this.”

Cass’ grin grew even wider, sitting back as the princess spilled some orange pigment onto the pages and began to dot around her earlier sketch. The light _was_ beautiful right now, the sun setting in front of them casting the forest into sharp contrasts, powerful copper hues dividing the world into light and dark. For a second, everything was clear.

“There you two are!”

Cass wrenched her eyes away from Rapunzel to catch Lance bounding up to the two of them. 

“We thought you might have gone back to the caravan,” he grinned, “but I’ve been sent to fetch you. Eugene _might_ have let it slip that someone in our party is royalty and now they wanna honor you at this feast that they’re throwing.”

 _“Wow…_ That’s so sweet! Cass, isn’t that sweet?” 

“So sweet, Raps.” 

The appearance of Lance and mention of Eugene threw cold water onto her stupid fantasy. 

_What is wrong with me?_

“Cass, we should go! I can finish this up later.” Rapunzel said, gently poking her.

She felt numb. How could she have even considered leaving Rapunzel’s real memories unrestored? For what? To make herself happy, to feed her own desires.

She’d gotten an answer on Rapunzel’s feelings for her - months ago in the princess’ bed. She’d promised that nothing would be different, that they would make this work, that she would never hurt her. And Cass still wanted more.

She stood, walking back towards the village while Lance and Rapunzel chattered on about their afternoons. She would fix everything tonight. No memories left behind.

-

The tent that had been so magically enhanced the night before seemed to have transmogrified back into its original quaint form. The feast had passed without much incident, the attention focused on Rapunzel and how honored the small village was to host a princess for their festival. Cass sat next to her, a pit growing in her stomach as the meal began to wind down and the sun finished its long descent. 

After dinner, as Fitzherbert groaned about the early start they’d have to make in the morning to get back on schedule, Cass told her friends to go back to the caravan without her.

“I want to talk to Edwina,” she’d told them, “apologize for what I said earlier. You’re right Raps, she shouldn’t think there’s anything wrong with her.”

After her party had been convinced, and Rapunzel had given her one last affectionate hand squeeze, she was alone. The memory of the princess’ face, the sweet look that would never be cast her way again, burned in Cass’ mind. She sighed. It was time for this to end.

As the last of the villagers shuffled back to their homes, she scanned the surroundings nervously for Anton. He’d lied to them once about the Dark Kingdom, but he seemed generally forthcoming about his plans. Maybe he really did feel sorry for her, and would simply restore her friends’ memories as she requested and let her leave. Her hand jumped to the hilt of her broadsword, nervously squeezing the leather grip. Either way, she wasn’t leaving that tent until things were back to normal.

The darkened tent suddenly filled with pulsing green light. She shuddered, remembering the last time his magic had entered her mind. Gritting her teeth, she pushed aside the front flap and entered. This time, she would be ready.

“Did you enjoy your day, Cassandra?” Anton’s mellow tones wafted into her ears as she squinted at the bright light emanating from the center of the room. It slowly faded, revealing the restored grandeur of the tent, along with Anton’s small frame tucked behind another easel. He held his brush against the canvas, a dim glow of green still pulsing from the painting. 

She glared. “It was peachy. Can we get this over with?”

“In a hurry? I’d hoped to give you time to think over my proposal.”

“Thought about it. Still want my friends’ memories back.”

“Interesting,” he carefully placed another brush stroke, “but something tells me you’re not being entirely honest. Let me look…”

She knew what was coming now, but it didn’t make the experience any more pleasant. By the time her eyes were back open, on her knees, her stomach churning, Anton was smiling at her triumphantly. 

“Why, you had a _lovely_ afternoon. Opening yourself up to such fascinating possibilities, my dear. You’re right, you know… Why _shouldn’t_ you get what you want this time?”

She coughed, slowly rising back to her feet. “I’m done playing your stupid games,” her hand flew up and she unsheathed her blade. The ring echoed through the endless empty stands. “Either you bring their memories back, or we do this the hard way.”

Anton raised an eyebrow at her. “I didn’t come here to fight you, child.”

“Then you better do what I say.”

“Or perhaps, I should restate my offer.” 

The room tore in two. Enormous hunks of earth and stone rippled like water around her, green light shooting out of the cracks. Cass leapt sideways as the ground fell away from her, just barely getting her gloves around the wooden stands to her right. She dangled precariously from the edge, searching desperately for a foothold. She yelped as her arm slipped, a few fingers now the only things between her and the endless dark cavern formed beneath her. She tried to heave herself up, but the black pit pulled and pulled on her until she fell.

She gasped, looking up. Anton smirked at her, removing his brush from the canvas. The room was restored. She sat folded up in the dirt, shaking.

“I could lock you in your own head for the rest of your mortal existence,” he spoke quietly. “Do not draw arms and expect me not to do the same.”

She had never wanted anything more than to run her sword right through his condescending smile. Grimacing, she stood, shuffling back and forth as her bearings returned. 

“I’ll never betray Rapunzel for you,” she spat, “and I’ll fight you with everything I have until you let us go.”

“Then you throw away your only key,” his voice took on a sharp edge. “Can’t you see that I am trying to free you, Cassandra? If you don’t let me, you will spend the rest of your life enslaved by your love for her.”

“No!” She wanted to sound sure and confident but her voice cracked with insecurity. “Rapunzel might not love me like I wish she did. But she’ll make me Captain of the Guard. Or I’ll… go somewhere new or _find_ someone new, someone different. Just because she doesn’t love me doesn’t mean I can’t be happy.”

Anton looked puzzled, his face scrunched in disbelief. Slowly, something dawned on him and his mouth pulled into a wide grin, giggles bubbling out, convalescing into cruel laughter. The edges of his body began to look… fuzzy. The green light soaked his form, creeping along the lines between him and his surroundings.

“Now, I understand,” he chittered. “You think I planted the desire inside the princess’ head?”

Cass nodded, confused. “…of course you did. This only started after we met you.”

Anton cackled again, his kind smile so wide it looked ready to split his cheeks open. The blood drained from Cass’ face.

“You are wrong, Cassandra. I didn’t have to create any of Rapunzel’s feelings. I simply allowed them through, erasing the barriers that keep her from you. Her lover being the most prominent, of course. She is far too bound to him to ever think of you as more than a toy - something to be possessed. But you knew that already, didn’t you? You’ve seen the way she _plays_ with you.” 

Desperate thoughts raced through her head. “You’re- you’re lying. You just tell me whatever think will get me to betray her. Why?”

He tutted, his eyes burning into her. “You know I am telling the truth. Rapunzel would _never_ let you leave her. She needs her trusty lady-in-waiting for assistance, after all. To talk with, to look at, to covet. She’ll use you until you are all used up. But she will never acquiesce to what you truly want. She is royalty after all and you, my dear, are _nothing.”_

Rage boiled inside her. 

“Rapunzel would never do that. She would let me leave if I wanted to. She cares about me.”

“You will be led around on a string by the lovely future queen until you are too worn out to be useful, and only then will you be discarded. Eugene will be her Prince-Consort into their twilight years, long after you have proven inconsequential.” The gleeful grin finally cracked into pity. “But she does, as you would say, _care about you,_ Cassandra. She’ll love you into ruin.”

“You’re wrong!” Cass screamed at him. Her body was tensed and ready for action. She was built to fight. It was all she could do. 

Her sword drawn, she charged. Anton sighed and pushed his brush back onto canvas. 

The dirt floor rose up and swallowed her. She screamed, thrashing at the earth with her sword, straining against the mountain which surrounded her. Anton’s voice cut through.

“Cassandra, please, I control what you see and feel. Fighting me is beyond pointless.”

“I don’t _care!”_ She screamed through mouthfuls of dirt. “I’m not going to betray Rapunzel, try your stupid scheme on someone else.”

The mountain slowly unearthed her, setting her back down on the ground about ten feet in front of him. Her broadsword sat upon the easel. He sighed.

“Unfortunately, my dear, this isn’t an offer.” The brush cut across the canvas. “I so wanted you to help us willingly, but it seems you are too far gone. No matter. Minds are easily changed.”

The green light took gaseous form and poured out from his utensil. Cass scrambled to her feet.

“Wait- wait- _stop!”_

She tried to run forward, but the ground underneath her wouldn’t move. The green gas enveloped the room, choking her. She was stuck in place but she ran anyway, straining her boots against the floor with everything in her until she _hit_ something. Something large and solid. 

Her vision cleared, the green smoke gone. Anton was suddenly right in front of her, thrown to the ground. His brush fell a few feet away and for the first time since she’d met him, he looked disgruntled. She was standing right next to his easel now, the front of his canvas visible. Her sword was still clutched in her hand.

“Stupid child,” he muttered as he rose. “I told you to stay put.” He grabbed the brush and thrust it onto the page. Immediately, she was lifted up into the air with a flash of green, time slowing and the gas again beginning to seep into her view. 

Her mind raced. She had been completely frozen in place, but somehow she had… crashed into him anyway. 

_He can only control what I_ think _I’m seeing._ _He can’t actually stop me from moving._

If that was true, then she wasn’t floating above the ground right now. She was still next to the canvas. Her arms were stuck to her side, but it was all only in her head.

She raised her arm slowly and deliberately. Her vision blurred with smoke. As the toxin drifted into her head, false memories entered with it, dancing around her mind, poisoning her. 

Rapunzel casting her aside.

Rapunzel revealing Cass’ feelings to her father. 

Rapunzel laughing cruelly as she’s carted away to a convent. 

His voice floated on top of it all. “Together with my lady, child, we shall destroy the object of your affection and you will both finally be free.”

Cass couldn’t feel the sword in her hand, but she knew it was there. Picturing the easel in her mind, she brought her arm down to her right as hard as she could swing it. 

_“No!”_

Anton’s scream opened her eyes. She was back where she’d been standing moments before, her sword firmly buried in the painting, splitting it clean down the middle. The colors arranged in a beautiful swirling miasma quickly faded to a deep black. 

“My lady!” He shrieked as he pushed Cass out of the way. She stumbled backwards, the potency of his spell hitting her all at once. It felt like something had been unclogged in her mind, and a dam’s worth of bitter water was pouring out.

Anton knelt in front of his painting, desperately attempting to spread the black ink back across the canvas. It dripped into the earth, boiling on contact. He dropped his hands, his body slumping in disbelief. A sharp laugh cracked the cavernous room, and he turned back to her with a murderous smile. 

“You’re a fool,” his voice resuming its careful calm, “you will spend the rest of your life a servant.”

Cass wiped her mouth. “Better a servant to Rapunzel than a servant to _you.”_

“Not to me, child.”

His skin began to _bubble._

Oozing pockets of flesh rose to the surface of his skin and _popped_ like hot oil. As they burst, brightly colored liquids splashed out, splattering the floor in a macabre ring as the man disintegrated in front of her. He began to gurgle, his mouth filling with paint.

_“We - will - see - you - soon.”_

The sound was like a mudslide given voice. Gallons of pigment poured out of the orifices that had once held eyes and ears. The smile remained stretched across his face until calling what remained a face was impossible. Cass scrambled away, nausea swarming her. 

As his legs liquified, his torso slid towards her, the puddle of paint gradually growing. His one remaining hand lifted up as if to touch her but stopped short a few inches away, still clutching his brush. Within a few seconds that too disappeared into a puff of ash.

The puddle reached her legs. She retched and backed away quickly. Her vision faded in and out, exhaustion and disgust pulling her towards unconsciousness. She steeled herself and stood. Looking around, the tent’s interior had returned to how it had looked during the feast. The easel and canvas had disappeared. Anton was gone.

-

The walk back to the caravan was endless. Sharp winds bit at her neck and she shook violently, the cold penetrating every opening it could unravel in her tunic. Whatever magic Anton had used to keep the final days of summer alive in this town had died with him. The barest sliver of a crescent moon shone overhead.

She hobbled into camp, a pitiful fire greeting her - along with Lance and Rapunzel. Lance paced around in a small circle, rubbing his hand nervously across his smooth head. Rapunzel rocked quietly back and forth, but her haunted worry melted into relief as Cass emerged from the trees. She rushed towards her with arms spread.

 _“Cass…”_ She waved off the princess’ advance, plopping onto the log in front of the small fire. Rapunzel stopped short, exchanged a look with Lance. “What… happened?”

She grimaced. “That answer depends on how much you all remember.”

“I think we remember… everything now.” Lance said, his voice low. He sat down next to her. “Eugene was out searching for firewood, he’d only been gone a few minutes when everything hit us. Rapunzel wanted to go looking for you, but I thought - if I could remember Anton, he was probably dead. I’m guessing he didn’t go gently.”

Cass shook her head, trying to keep the image of his bloating, bubbling body at arm’s length. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over now.”

The silence was deafening. Rapunzel sat down on her other side, her hand hovering in the air between their laps. She finally settled on her own.

“Cass-“

“Sunshine!” 

Eugene stumbled back into camp, his first real smile in twenty-four hours spreading quickly to the corners of his face. 

_“Eugene,”_ Rapunzel squeaked, palpable relief washing over her. 

He bounded over and scooped her up, diving into a deep kiss. The princess squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her there for an obscene amount of time. The flames crackled as seconds ticked by. Cass kept her eyes firmly on the ground in front of her. Eventually, Lance coughed loudly. 

The couple parted their lips and glanced towards them, both blissfully red faced. Eugene quickly set her down though he kept his arm tight around her waist as he stared at Cass, then Lance, then back to Cass.

“What happened?”

Cass shrugged, poking at the fire. “I dealt with Anton. Hopefully this time, we’ve all fully learned our lesson about trusting anyone claiming to peddle magic out here.”

Eugene raised an eyebrow. “Well, that’s very specific, let me try again: What happened?”

A warning touch from Rapunzel. “Eugene…”

Rage flared inside her. “I watched his flesh melt like a candle, I’m pretty sure he won’t be following us, Fitzherbert.”

A sickly quiet fell over them. Rapunzel tried to stammer a response.

“You- you what?”

The wind blew through their camp, threatening the wimpy fire with extinction.

“I destroyed his painting. And then he sort of… melted. Into paint.”

The princess shuddered. Eugene still carried a look of suspicion.

“Did you happen to find out _why_ he was going through all of this trouble just to mess with our heads?”

Cass sighed. “He wanted me to betray Rapunzel, said he could give me power, control - the usual stuff. He was working for somebody.”

Now all three of her companions looked confused. 

“But then why did he… uhm-” Lance searched carefully for the right phrasing. “Why did he do it… the way he did it?” 

She wanted to throw up. “He… he thought my deepest desire would be to steal Rapunzel’s destiny or power or whatever.” Cass mumbled. “He was surprised too. But I guess he tried to… work with it.” 

Rapunzel wouldn’t meet her eyes, but her cheeks burned red in the dim firelight. 

“How?” Eugene asked.

She took a deep breath. “I- don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

He thought for a moment then nodded and clapped his hand onto her shoulder.

“Well, uhm… _thank you_ for doing the right thing.”

The wind roared. Cass stared at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just mean…” he stammered, “I mean, thank you for saving our butts, we couldn’t have-“

“Of course, I fixed your memories,” she spat at him. “What kind of- do you actually think I would-”

Bile bit at the back of her throat. Eugene’s face made it very clear what he thought she was capable of. Rapunzel stepped in between them, giving Cass a pleading look. She swallowed quickly and stood. “Forget it. We should all get some rest and be ready to head out of here at dawn tomorrow. We have a lot of road to cover with all the time we wasted here.”

She tore away from them, crossing to the other side of the wagon. She needed to get away, somewhere she could think - but the only place to go was into the endless dark woods that surrounded them. And it was freezing. She slumped down against the front wheel. 

Memories that had become unearthed could always be reburied. She could get a handle on this again, nothing had to change. Sharing the room with Rapunzel tonight might be a challenge but after a few weeks, routine would settle back in and they would move on. The way Rapunzel’s mouth had felt on hers could be papered over. Maybe this time, she could push the thoughts down so deep that no one - not even monsters like Anton - could reach them.

_You’re the monster._

A rap upon the caravan turned her head. Lance hesitated by the corner of the wagon.

“Hey. Can I… ?”

Worry wore on his face. Cass turned away, nodding after a minute. 

“How’s Rapunzel?”

He coughed. “She’s fine, uh… and I think she and Eugene are gonna share a room tonight, if you’re alright with me bunking in for the evening… They’ve had a rough day or so and I think Eugene-“

“Yeah. That’s fine.”

He lumbered over to her side and sat down, groaning as he hit the dirt. He grinned sheepishly.

“I do snore - big time. Just so you know.”

She snorted. “Yeah, Lance, I know. The walls are pretty thin.”

“Alright, alright, just hit me with a pillow if it gets too bad.”

The dull ache in her stomach flared. “I don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep tonight anyway.”

Lance went silent. He rubbed his hands together, fiddling with the numerous rings he wore.

“How long have you been…?”

“What?”

He sighed. “You know, with the princess.”

She grimaced. “Lance, I appreciate what you’re trying to do but-“

“I know, I know,” he raised his hands, “you don’t do heart to hearts. I’m not normally a fan myself. That’s why this is going _so_ well thus far.”

Her forehead wrinkled. Despite traveling with him for the past five months, she’d never spent much time alone with Lance, certainly never opened up to him. She’d always gotten the sense he just borrowed Eugene’s opinion of her, if slightly lessened. The killjoy.

So, why was he being so… nice?

“Well, thanks for trying anyway.”

A surprisingly comfortable silence followed, the gentle stirring of the trees in the wind underscoring them as they stared up into the night sky. Every so often, a burst of laughter from within the wagon cut through, and tore another hole in Cass’ stomach. She winced.

Lance watched her. After a minute or so, he laughed quietly and said, “Did I ever tell you about my thing for Eugene?”

She snapped her head to him. _“What?”_

He nodded, an embarrassed smile spreading across his face. “Guess that’s a no.”

“You had a thing for Fitzherbert? Like, a _romantic_ thing?” she said, unable to stop herself from shouting.

“Shhhh, let’s keep it down,” he said, still smiling, but with a tired fear Cass recognized in herself, “…something like that. I mean, it was a long time ago!” 

Cass gaped. She’d had no idea Lance was… I mean, she’d practically lived in the same room with him for half a year! And the thought had never crossed her mind.

“…does he know?”

Lance laughed. “Of course, he does. I confessed to him after _maybe_ three months. For a thief, I could never keep my mouth shut when it came to matters of the heart,” he hesitated, “which does make things difficult for people like us.”

Eugene said something inside that made Rapunzel snort and giggle. Her fist clenched. 

“…he was good about it. Didn’t understand it, definitely didn’t feel the same but… it didn’t change things. I got over him eventually. For a while he did try to set me up with every man we stole from - looking for that easy life.” 

Cass blinked. “Wasn’t that dangerous?”

“Not everywhere is Corona, Cass,” he whistled, “I mean, god, that’s… that’s what I’m trying to tell you.” He turned his body around to face her, looking like he almost wanted to reach out and take her hand, but thought better of it at the last moment. “You’ll find someone, somewhere, there are _always_ places you can go. I know you love Corona and all that. Yeah, I’m sure you’d make a hell of a guard. But folks like us aren’t cut out for all those societal rules.”

Lance looked incensed, almost desperate as he spoke. His voice was more earnest than she’d ever heard. Cass’ mind pulled in a thousand different directions. 

“B- but my father, my life, it’s all in the palace,” she stammered, “and- and-“

_Rapunzel._

Lance sighed. “I know, I know. And I’m not saying never go back. Just, you know, keep the options open,” he smiled, “there were _ple-nty_ of women in Vardaros I saw giving you the once over.”

She stood, a lump stuck in her throat. “Right, well, uhm, I’m gonna go to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow.”

He looked at her for a minute, then shook his head. “Sure, sure. No worries.”

She started walking back around the caravan, about to open the door when she stopped, guilty.

“Lance?”

He turned his head, still sitting on the ground.

“Thanks. For telling me.”

He smiled. “Of course. Let me know if you ever wanna, uhm- _talk_ about it.”

-

The sky had cracked in the early dawn, a light rain drizzling down on Cass’ outstretched gloves. She sat out front, no one disputing her offer to take first shift behind the reins. They had left Darly with little fanfare, a pang of relief hitting her as the small hill disappeared behind the trees. She’d made it out. At least for now, they were all safe. 

The rain was cold, but not intense enough to be unpleasant, though she was sure Max and Fidella were less than pleased. It would be another long stretch without provisions - but if the path stayed straight, within two weeks they should reach the shoreline opposite from the Coronan capital and could see where the rocks pointed from there.

She heard the roof hatch swing open behind her. Rapunzel didn’t say anything as she slowly climbed down the front of the caravan, planting herself next to Cass - with a healthy foot or two in between them. She reached her hand out and felt the light droplets. Cass kept her eyes on the road.

“Hi Cass.”

She grunted in response. “Sleep well?”

Rapunzel bit her lip. “Please, don’t be upset.”

“I’m not.”

She _wasn’t,_ really. A night’s reflection had only solidified her view of the proceeding events. Rapunzel had been under a spell, she couldn’t help herself. Anton wanted to hurt her and make her betray the princess. He would’ve said _anything_ to get her to do so. The voice that gleefully proclaimed his authenticity from the back of her mind could be silenced, with time, with effort. She’d done it before.

Rapunzel made a face. Cass sighed. “I’m not upset with _you._ This whole thing is Anton’s fault - but he’s gone now. I’m just glad you’re back to normal.”

“You are?” 

Her beautiful green eyes were wide, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t- you didn’t want me to stay like that?”

Her mouth tightened. “Listen, whatever Eugene is telling you just because he’s jealous-“

“No, no,” she said, scooting closer, “I just mean, didn’t you like it? That we were together?”

Cass squirmed. “I told you Raps, I’m getting over it. This was a setback but-“

A loud sigh interrupted her. She turned, bewildered to find Rapunzel with her head in her hands, mumbling to herself.

“…Rapunzel?”

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it,” the princess’ hands fell away and she turned back to face her. She steeled herself and then went into a nervous smile, “Cass, I think I like you too.”

The rain fell hard for a moment, enclosing them in a small bubble of air underneath the caravan’s edge.

“…what?”

“I- I think I like you too…” she said again, her voice growing quieter as her confidence dwindled. “I don’t really understand what else I could be feeling if it’s not that.”

Cass took a deep breath, her hands beginning to shake. She spoke as calmly as she could. “You’re just confused, Raps. You had a lot of messed up stuff happen to your head and it’s mixing you up-“

 _“No-“_ she shook her head desperately, “no, I’m not confused, I’m not confused anymore. I know what it means to like someone and I like you.”

Cass turned her head to Rapunzel slowly, her tongue sitting thick in her mouth.

“But, you’re in love with Eugene.”

She cringed. “Yes, I am.”

Cass blinked at her.

“Cass?”

“What are you even asking then? Why are you telling me this?” The words came out harsher than she had intended but she couldn’t bring herself to care. All the little touches, the moments of tenderness between the two of them since the spring were being hurriedly recast in this new light.

Rapunzel’s smile was long gone. “I’m- I’m telling you because I want you to know, because I thought _you_ might want to know! And that you might want to…”

Cass stared. “To what?”

“Never mind, Cass, I’m sorry.” She looked like she was going to be sick.

“What Rapunzel?”

She swallowed. “I mean, isn’t it possible to… be in love with two people at the same time? Eugene was the first person I ever met other than Gothel and I… I do love him. But… would you ever want to share me with him? We could… all love each other… together.”

Glass shattered inside her chest. 

_Rapunzel would never let you leave her._

She started laughing. She couldn’t help it, despite knowing how cruel it was, Rapunzel’s face shrinking up at her gaudy cackles. The dull ache that had been living in her stomach had morphed into a knife buried in her abdomen, wracking her with pain. Anton’s words danced around her mind.

“And what does Eugene think about that plan?”

Rapunzel stared at the horses. “I- I thought I would talk to you first.”

A dull thud as the wheels ricocheted off a rock in the road.

“I’m not going to be anyone’s mistress, Rapunzel.”

“Cass, that’s not what I’m asking - I’m trying to tell you that I _love you._ ”

“Would you tell your parents?” Cass asked, her voice suddenly low. It took everything in her, but she was kept her face composed. She wouldn’t give into the throbbing in her gut. 

Rapunzel looked flummoxed. “O- of _course,_ I would. Maybe not right away, but eventually-“

“And what would happen when you got married, and Fitzherbert became your prince consort and you start having your big happy family? What happens to me then?”

“I- I’m not sure yet, Cass but we can figure it out-“

_“No, we can’t Rapunzel!”_

The shout was dampened by the rain, trapping the echo inside their too close quarters. Cass felt fury rising up in her, unabated. 

“Do you really think you could tell _anyone_ back home about a situation like that? You think your parents would understand, or what about the people of Corona? You’re the _princess!_ And I am not going to be someone for you to play with when Eugene’s not around. _That’s - not - me!”_

Rapunzel had gone silent, not meeting her eyes. A steady stream of tears dripped down the sides of her face, and her lower lip trembled violently. Guilt twisted through Cass. Her body screamed at her to acquiesce. But she wouldn’t do this to herself, not this time. She would not give in.

_She’ll love you into ruin._

“I’m- I’m sorry. But it doesn’t matter what I feel, or you feel, nothing can ever happen between us. You have Eugene, you’re the future queen. It’s just not meant to be.”

The princess stammered. “But- but I want you- I- I _really_ love you, Cass. I can’t lose you, I _told you,_ I would never let that happen.”

“You aren’t losing me, Raps, I’ll still be right here.” Cass said, quietly. The rain was coming down in sheets now, Max and Fidella slowing as they beat against the gusts. “And sometimes, even princesses don’t get the things they want.”

Rapunzel wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her friend. Cass felt her stare boring into her.

“I remember you holding me last night.” Her voice was soft but focused. “What it felt like when you wrapped your arms around me, when you kissed the back of my neck - how it made me feel. How can I ignore those feelings?”

Cass sighed. “It gets easier. Focus on Eugene, focus on the journey. Keep yourself busy. It’ll pass.”

“What if it doesn’t?”

Images tinged in green flashed through her mind. Her hands around Rapunzel’s waist, kissing her in the forest - only the day before.

“It will.”

Rapunzel sat with her a few more minutes in silence, observing the rain, before quietly excusing herself back into the wagon. Cass returned her focus to her maps and the road.

_You just turned down the best you were ever going to get, for what?_

She gritted her teeth. 

She was protecting Rapunzel. The princess didn’t understand what she wanted, what she was asking for, how selfish it was. She didn’t understand what it could do to Cass. She was just a girl who spent the first eighteen years of her life alone. She _couldn’t_ understand.

But Cass did.

It was like she had swallowed something sharp, her throat cut up from the inside. 

She would not be a shameful secret. Not even for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the kind comments! I know this was a heavy chapter, so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> This mini series of fics will continue with a third story, set during season three, hopefully starting next week. The updates might get a little less regular, but I'll try to have everything finished, including an epilogue, by November.
> 
> Also just want to say after that last section that I have nothing against uknighted dream or the many wonderful fics that end in polyamory. This just isn't one of those :)


End file.
